Agapi ek Oneiro
by Sallaberry
Summary: HIATUS Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim. Vivia uma pequena família, a espera de seu primeiro filho. A vida toma novos rumos. DMHP mpreg
1. Apresentação

**AVISO! **

**_Queridos Leitores:_**

**Venho dar uma péssima notícia logo no começo de 2008.**

**Agapi Ek Oneiro, completou em 18 de novembro de 2007 (segundo minha beta) um ano, mas infelizmente eu ainda não conclui a fic. Então ela entrara em hiatus sem previsão. Porém acho necessário dar explicações sobre o ocorrido:**

**Agapi começou como uma one-shot e tomou força na minha imaginação, porém hoje quando eu olho para ela vejo um sonho, sonho de uma menina, vejo contos de fadas muito açucarados. No decorrer de 06/07 eu cresci muito, então minhas idéias já na batem mais com o projeto inicial, e as novas não se adaptam sem que torne a fic mais incompreensível do que já é. Errei muito no decorrer dela e não quero continuar cometendo tantos erros, então eu espero que vocês entendam.**

**Se alguém quiser saber alguma coisa, estou aberta a perguntas, meu msn é ****julinhahpereira (arroba) hotmail . com ;** **e pretendo responder todos as perguntas.**

**Bem provável que dentro de um ou dois meses, estarei com uma nova fic no ar, ela poderá se chamar Isabel Malfoy, uma AU não-mágica, e com muita morte... Ela vai trazer a história do casal principal durante a guerra civil na Inglaterra e os traumas que cada um dos personagens carrega.**

**Também tenho algumas pesquisas para eventuais fan fictions, mas nunca dei continuidade pois tinha muito medo de abandonar Agapi, bom, meu medo se realizou, então pretendo enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida.**

**Sinceros agradecimentos a todos.**

**Muito Obrigada**

**Manhã Sallaberry Pereira**

**XD**

* * *

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Sem beta **(perdão pelos erros)

**Classificação: **MA 18

**Resumo:** Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim. Vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho. D&H

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem como gênero SLASH, Yaio (isso significa que tem romace entre pessoas do mesmo sexo!) Talvez tenha lemon tbm, mas se você não sabe o que é, eu digo! É SEXO! Por isso, senão gosta, NÃO leia!!!

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

**Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim, vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho.

Uma bela morena de olhos castanhos espreguiçava em sua cama... Seu nome?

Hermione Granger.

Era sua nova vida. Estava levantando para mais um dia lindo – cheio de brigas! – sim, cheio de brigas. Alguma vez eu disse que eram felizes?

Seu namorado havia sido contratado para trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, como estagiário, mas ainda não tinham dinheiro para morarem num apartamento só deles. Ela então se instalara, depois de muitas súplicas de seu amigo, na casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim.

Na bela suíte principal da Casinha Branca dos recém casados, começara o dia. Os dois belos jovens recém-casados (N/A: redundante) começavam o dia brigando.

Em tanta beleza e perfeição dos recém casados e futuros pais; não paravam de brigar como cão e gato. Era assim há sete anos e meio. Muitos não sabiam explicar porque não mataram um ao outro. E talvez nem eles soubesse explicar, também.

- Harry? – a morena batia na porta da suíte principal.

- Entre. – disse o moreno de olhos verde, enquanto saía da cama e vestia o hobbe. Harry estava mais alto, deixara de ser magricela, seu último ano foi tomado por treinamentos da guerra, que lhe deixaram muito mais encorpado. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas mostravam uma leve sombra de dor depois da última batalha contra Aquele-Que-Nunca-Mais-Se-Deve-Falar. A batalha havia sido dura, mas não tiveram baixas, significativas, cinco ou seis aurores do Ministério, foi surpreendente o fato de todos se salvarem. É claro que muita coisa mudara na vida de muitos entre a formatura e a última batalha, dois meses apenas.

- Cadê...

- No banheiro! - apontou o moreno, para a porta branca do outro lado do quarto.

- Há! O café está na mesa.

- Obrigado, mas não estou com fome. - disse o moreno desanimado.

- Já brigaram tão cedo? Tá... deixa pra lá. – disse depois de ver a cara em emburrada de Harry. - Mas você tem que comer, esse é o exemplo que _você_ vai dar para seu filho? - primeiro sermão do dia, pensou o moreno.

- Ok, já desço. - disse vencido.

¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-

Aquele café da manhã começou calmo, e muito silencioso. Essa era a hora em que Harry melhorava seu humor, fazia planos para o pimpolho e perguntava quando Rony iria aparecer para uma visita. Aquilo estava muito estanho.

- Harry você não acha que essas brigas têm que parar? Pelo bebê!

- Mione, será que podes pelo menos trocar a frase?

- Não pode mais ficar assim! O bebê nasce em sete meses, e faz seis meses que vocês estão casados e não pararam de brigar, Hogwarts ficou pra trás, Harry, por favor, vocês não querem perder outro bebê, querem?

- Acho que você ainda não aprendeu que esse assunto é proibido. - a voz calma, vinha da porta, enquanto Harry sai batido, pela mesma.

- Mione, seja mais delicada com o Harry, ele anda em frangalhos. - disse a voz que agora sentava para tomar o café da manhã.

- Porque você o deixa assim! Se bem que se ele o visse defendendo-o, com certeza iria cair de amores... - falou a garota.

- Se você disser qualquer coisa a ele, eu irei perder todo o respeito que tenho por você. - a voz era calma e meio debochada com um tom de alerta e não de ameaça.

- OK. Mas se vocês não se resolverem até o quinto mês de gravidez, sabe que eu vou ter que separá-los, _pelo bem do bebê_! - a morena enfatizou a última oração.

Seguiu-se um período de silêncio, enquanto terminavam o café da manhã. Hoje era o dia de Hermione ir até Londres conversar sobre sua vaga na escola de curandeiros. Ela iria começar naquele ano, mas, com toda a guerra, perdera a inscrição. É claro que, com suas notas e talento, conseguira uma nova chance.

Era perigoso deixar o casal sozinho em casa, nunca se sabe se os dois não se matariam.

- Hoje, você terá que cuidar do Harry. Vou a Londres e depois à Toca. Só volto amanhã. Cuide dele, por favor, e tentem não brigar até eu voltar.

- Ok. - disse sem esboçar emoção alguma.

- Quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado, boa viagem. Vou ver como o Harry está. - sim, depois da briga de logo cedo, sentia que o moreno estava realmente mal. - Qualquer coisa em envio a Hedwig.

- Espero que ela esteja mais amistosa com você... Então até amanhã, se comportem. – disse, logo seguindo para o lado de fora da casa para apartar.

¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-¥-

Enquanto um certo moreno olhava pela janela, naquela manhã que ainda nem terminara, pensava em como haviam tido a mesma briga fria! Mesmas palavras, as mesmas acusações vazias e fúteis. Os argumentos de Mione também eram os mesmos de todos cafés. Mas porque ele estava tão magoado, se ele vivia assim há quatro meses e isso nunca o abalara? As brigas sempre o deixavam mais vivo, nunca magoado. Foi então que ouviu um click da porta, hora do show.

- Porquê? - o moreno partiu direto para briga, ele queria se sentir vivo.

- Porque o quê? - perguntou o outro.

- Não fuja, temos essa briga todas as manhãs, como um mantra. - sua voz era suave, mas carregada de medo.

- Ok, a culpa não foi minha, fui tão vítima quanto você. - nenhum dos dois levantava a voz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio uma meia hora, um ao lado do outro, sentados na beira da janela. Era quase como um conforto estarem em silêncio sem proferir algum xingamento. Até que Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu sei que foi você quem deu a idéia. - disse sabendo que agora a briga tomaria outro rumo que nunca tomara antes.

Aquela declaração pegou o outro de surpresa, e o assustou, deixando vários minutos sem fala.

- Então já sabes que fui vítima de mim mesmo.

- E se tivesse sido outra pessoa, senão você? - a voz era estrangulada pelas lágrimas.

- Era o que eu queria, talvez fosse por esse motivo que eu dei a idéia. Era o único jeito de tirá-lo da minha cabeça. - o garoto ponderava as palavras. Sabia que essa briga era diferente, mas também muito assustadora.

Palavras nunca conseguiram machucar um ao outro, mas o que não aconteceu em anos, estava acontecendo naquela manhã. Era hoje, e os dois sabiam que era ou o divórcio, que nenhum teria coragem para assinar, ou a trégua. Talvez por isso, cada vez mais aquela briga foi se tornando uma conversa e não as pazes na cama, como sempre faziam e não adiantava nada.

- Naquela noite, passando pelos corredores, ouvi que alguém iria pregar uma peça depois do banquete. Não sabia o que era, nem quem. - suas lágrimas estavam secas, seus olhos verdes e vermelhos davam medo.

Esse era o momento de honestidade, o que ele nunca tinha feito na vida faria agora. Era seu casamento, seu amor, seu filho, sua nova vida, sua chance de ser feliz ao lado da _sua família_, um pouco estranha e acidental, mas bela e perfeita.

- Sim, fui eu quem deu a idéia e ensinei o feitiço, não espalhei sobre a peça. Era nossa última noite, não poderia deixar passar em branco. E... - tomou ar, não conseguiria responder olhando naqueles lindos olhos verdes - e saber quem era a maldita, ou o maldito que tinha ganhado seu coração. Se eu soubesse quem era, talvez o tirasse da minha cabeça, e a idéia de um dia te ter seria esquecida.

O moreno olhou o outro sentado a sua frente como se nunca tivesse o visto. Ele era lindo, seus cabelos lisos e impecáveis, seu rosto perfeito, tão ao contrário de si. Eles se completavam no amor e na guerra.

- Também tinha uma peça para você, mas acabei esquecendo, estava atordoado. Acho que não posso culpá-lo, por isso. E agi sem pensar... hum... sou grifinório, não? - a voz pastosa, e divertida passeava pelo quarto. Nunca tiveram uma conversa tão amigável, nem no dia do casamento, que por acaso foi às pressas.

- Muito! Passei aquela noite em detenção, a pior que eu já tive! - o riso de nostalgia, invadiu o ambiente. - Também nunca pensei que iria gostar de levar detenção. No dia seguinte o "leão-marinho'' veio com as minhas coisas. Meus pertences tinham sido jogados no meio do corredor das masmorras. Fui expulso da Sonserina. - era seu melhor sorriso escárnio que habitava seu rosto.

- E ficou sozinho na cabine, na volta!

- Hei! Isso eu nunca te conte! Fiquei na última cabine, ninguém me viu a viagem inteira. - disse desconfiado.

- Na verdade, eu também não tava a fim de ver ninguém. Quando sai da cabine ouvi que uma turma da Sonserina iria te esfolar vivo-

- Herói!! - não era mais acusação, nem raiva. Soava mais como agradecimento.

- ... e passei a viagem na porta da tua cabine. Metade da sonserina ainda não sabe o que os atingiu.

A risada tomou conta de tudo, aquela conversa foi a coisa mais surreal que os dois já viveram, mas também a primeira conversa agradável, depois das juras e promessas de amor trocadas...

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy eram o casal menos esperado, mais estranho e incompatível do século. Mas um completava o outro, um amava o outro, como ninguém poderia imaginar.

Essa era a família mais bela da região e morava na Casinha Branca, de dois andares, com um belo jardim.


	2. Brigas e Reconcilhações

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy Mil desculpas por não ter te citado no 1º cap, aqui está, minha maravilhosa Beta 

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Resumo:** Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim. Vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho. D&H

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem como gênero SLASH, Yaio (isso significa que tem romace entre pessoas do mesmo sexo!) Talvez tenha lemon tbm, mas se você não sabe o que é, eu digo! É SEXO! Por isso, senão gosta, NÃO leia!!!

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Mione voltava para casa, suplicando que estivesse tudo bem. Quando se tratava daqueles dois, morria de medo, afinal era sete anos convivendo, e estavam cada vez piores. Como podiam se amar tanto e continuar brigando daquele jeito? Ah, eles se amavam. Isso ela tinha certeza. Muitas provas foram dadas um ao outro, sem falar no número quase surpreendente de testemunhas.

Ela adorava relembra a maior de prova de amor entre os dois, que também causou a maior briga que eles já tiveram. Isso fazia ela olhar o casal com ternura e lembrá-la sempre que deixasse os dois brigarem, pois era assim que se entendiam, desde sempre...

"_Briga... será que eles estão bem? Espero não ter que cuidar de nenhum machucado sério. Na última vez um estava com um corte na sobrancelha, e o outro com o pulso torcido. O que pode ser pior que isso? Acho melhor nem pensar..." _Hermione vagava os pensamentos sobre o casal na viajem de volta a Casinha Branca.

Quando adentrou na casa, sentiu um silêncio quase confortante, senão fosse sua preocupação. _Ou ainda estavam dormindo, o que era impossível, já que eram duas horas da tarde, ou..._ A morena não quis terminar os pensamentos, talvez, por medo.

A garota vagava pela casa tentando sair de seus devaneios. Quando chegou à sala de jantar, seus pensamentos perderam o controle. Ela não queira que um deles estivesse morto ou os dois. Mas a mesa do café da manhã do dia anterior estava intacta como ela mesma deixara. Até mesmo o resto do pão que ela comera estava no prato, no lugar onde gostava de sentar. Aquilo não era boa coisa. Harry e Draco gostavam de jantar juntos, mesmo brigados.

Mione saiu correndo pela Casinha Branca, subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou em frente a porta da Suíte Principal e não ouviu nenhum som, respirou fundo e preparou-se para qualquer coisa. Abriu a porta.

Com certeza não estava preparada para o que vira. Emergindo de um mar vermelho, estavam Harry e Draco adormecidos.

Hermione suspirou, com lágrimas saindo sem controle dos olhos, aliviada.

O casal descansava tranqüilamente, em lençóis vermelhos e travesseiros verdes (N/A: sim! Combinação ótima #sorriso escárnio# ¬¬, mas eles precisavam entrar num acordo!). Harry dormia no peito do loiro. A cena era linda, Mione chorava alegremente por estarem bem e vivos; aparentemente muito felizes. A garota sentia-se envergonhada por pensar em tanta coisa ruim. A morena começava a se voltar para a porta e sair do quarto quando uma voz lhe chamou.

- Mione? ... Escolhemos o nome do bebê! – era uma voz quase inexistente

A garota não continha o sorriso de _"360 graus"_ que tomava conta do seu rosto. Aquela frase afirmava que os dois finalmente se entenderam, já que nunca concordavam em nada, nem faziam as vontades um do outro.

- Shiiii! Senão vai acordá-lo! - afirmou a morena

- Tudo bem, ele não vai acordar tão cedo. Ajude-me... Quero preparar um café reforçado para ele e para o bebê. - o garoto disse com a voz cheia de sono e de alegria, junto com seu sorriso.

- Só ser for da tarde. - sussurrou.

- Que horas são?

- Duas e meia... pronto, vem, eu te ajudo a reforçar o café para as crianças. - apontando para o garoto de 18 anos adormecido como um anjo, carregando em seu vente um anjinho, fruto daquele amor sem limites dos dois garotos.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

- Como foi depois que eu sai, ontem? - a garota separava a bandeja e vasculhava o armário da cozinha.

- Nós conversamos! - respondeu com entusiasmo. - Não me faça essa cara. Foi uma conversa, sem agressões ou socos - enfatizou o garoto. - Não creio que perdemos tanto tempo.

- Finalmente - murmurou a morena para si. - Mudança radical. Acho que vou sentir falta de ter que praticar feitiços e poções de cura simples. - brincou.

- Hei! - indignado o garoto.

- Por favor, não voltem a brigar, eu arranjo outras cobaias. - ela fazia carinha de cachorro pidão, que depois de duas semanas descobriu funcionar muito bem com aqueles dois garotos.

- Mas você já tem sua "cobaia", muito rara, e que por acaso carrega o meu filho com ele - disse num tom de evidente sarcasmo - Não quero que ele perca o bebê, como eu perdi! - o garoto não conseguia esconder a mágoa que saiu junto com as últimas palavras.

- Primeiro ele não vai perder o bebê, sabe porquê? - Mione esperou a resposta que não veio - Por que vamos cuidar dele e do bebê, como eles merecem, com todo amor e carinho. - Mione queria alegrar o futuro papai. – Aliás, qual será o nome?

Imediatamente o garoto sorriu, seu filho logo iria estar ali, para correr, para brincar. Ele seria tão poderoso quanto os pais. E perfeito maroto, arteiro com certeza. Uma dor de cabeça muito bem vinda.

- Primeiro queremos saber se é menino ou menina. Mas quando poderemos saber?

- No quarto mês de gravidez - disse a garota satisfeita com a felicidade do outro.

Mione enfeitava a bandeja de café da "manhã", com fartura de comida. Servia facilmente umas quatro pessoas. Cheia de pães, frutas, geléias e sucos e com duas xícaras para o casal.

- Mas falta muito! - disse o garoto lembrando uma criança de oito anos.

- Vai passar rápido! Agora leve a bandeja, e faça o senhor seu esposo comer tudinho! Ele está fraco, não come direito e ainda tem que fazer isso por dois agora, certo? - Mione mais parecia uma mãe, fazendo o garoto quere ser seu filho, mas não foi assim que ela agiu no último ano, como uma mãe e irmã mais velha?

- Sim, senhora. - respondeu o garoto com um sorriso realmente verdadeiro e feliz, mas que poucos conheciam, como sabia Mione.

Deitado em um emaranhado de lençóis vermelhos, o garoto gestante espreguiçava-se. Um sono relaxante fazia o par perfeito com sonhos felizes muito próximos da realidade, mais do que o próprio trio de moradores da casa pensava... Mas agora seria quarteto, ou quinteto...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

N/A: aqui está os dois primeiros capítulos reeditados e betados!

Obrigado a:

**- Death.A.**

**- Bella Potter Malfoy**

**- Maah**

**- Gaby.M.Black**

**- Tety Potter-Malfoy**

**- Mademoiselle Rouge**

Pelas dicas, incentivos e review´s!!!!!! Muito Obrigado

Ah , eu não sei se respondi seus review´s, pois tava numa semana de prova e não lembrava nem que sala que eu estudava!!! ¬¬

XDDD

Matt. M. P.


	3. Motivos

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Resumo:** Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim. Vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho. D&H

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem como gênero SLASH, Yaio (isso significa que tem romace entre pessoas do mesmo sexo!) Talvez tenha lemon tbm, mas se você não sabe o que é, eu digo! É SEXO! Por isso, senão gosta, NÃO leia!!!

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

**Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Mione conferia a dispensa da Casinha Branca, enquanto os dois garotos conversavam em sua suíte principal.

- Nunca te vi com tanta fúria. Pensei que iria me matar! – disse o loiro.

Numa bela cama de casal, com a mais estranha combinação de lençóis, um loiro e um moreno trocavam confidências, enquanto tomava um belíssimo café da manhã, às três horas de uma tarde de inverno.

- É, tens muito que agradecer a Minerva, porque minha vontade era realmente te matar... Ela foi muito esperta em te deixar naquela cama por semanas.

- Ninguém, a não ser a Mione, atravessava aquela barreira.

- Foi ela quem te trouxe, né?

- Sim... Nunca aprendi tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- Naquele verão, fomos marcados como iguais, não tínhamos outra saída senão lutarmos juntos.

- Foi bom voltar a uma Hogwarts destruída, mas em pé.

- Lembra dos treinamentos?

- Sim. Como posso esquecer? Nunca foi tão divertido ter provocar!

- Isso nos fez muito fortes naquela época, apesar de nem confiarmos um no outro.

- Admita, você adorava nossas rixas no meio dos corredores...

- Ótimo jeito de marcamos sessões secretas de treinamento...

- Certo, mas que seu humor melhorava drasticamente, melhorava...

- Hei, você me vigiava? - inquiriu

- Desde do primeiro ano! - falou o loiro sem pensar, ele andara adquirindo muitas características do ex-grifinório nos últimos meses. - Você sabe como eu cheguei na ordem?

- Não sei muito, sei que o Snape te largou lá com uma carta enorme e várias lembranças de Dumbledore. Ouvi falar que você chegou cedado, e assim permaneceu por uma semana.

- Severo, que a Deusa o tenha. Antes de me cedar, o que eu não sabia que ele ia faz, me disse algo como se eu encontrasse a Fênix, confiasse nela, pois só ela era a lealdade!

- Esperto da parte dele... Se te pegassem essa lembrança não faria diferença, pois diz duas verdades, que sabes bem...

- Mas foi a Mione que me mostrou várias coisas. Duas muito importantes: a primeira era que éramos iguais. A segunda, mais dura, era que eu perdia para você em outra coisa...

- Qual?

- A posição na lista Daquele-Que-Nunca-Mais-Se-Dever-Falar...

- Voldemort! Ele já morreu, não há o que temer... - interrompeu o moreno.

- Eu era o segundo, perdendo só para você, que era o primeiro.

- Foi difícil te aceitar! Sentir pena, era fácil. Conhecer o desespero de perder os pais, e simpatizar pela lutar de mantê-los a salvo, era muito fácil. Mas perdoar...

- Imagino. Quando Remus me abriu os braços, descobri o que era paz, em meio à guerra. Mas foi uma sensação nova, desprovida de qualquer coisa que eu conhecia até aquele momento...

- Antes das aulas começarem, Remus sentou comigo, assim como Mione fez com você durante a estadia na Ordem. Falou, falou, e me pediu para protegê-lo, senão como amigo, que o fizesse como integrante da Ordem, como uma missão e levei muito a sério.

- Acredite, aquele ano nunca usei tanta máscara, eu quase o admirava, mas mantinha a máscara, queria conversar com o Mione, e não podia, sempre...

- Tínhamos nossos papéis a representar, tínhamos as Hocruxes para achar, e tínhamos que cuidar um do outro.

- Nunca entendi porque nos foi dada a mesma missão, cuidar um do outro.

- Ela falou algo como se nós sempre houvéssemos sabido exatamente como o outro era, que conhecíamos mais um ao outro que nós mesmos...

- É... pelo menos em duelos, ninguém era páreo para gente!

- Convencido! Horas infinitas de treinamentos nos mostraram exatamente como agir e reagir...

Eles ouviram batidas na porta.

- Harry, Draco... - era Mione.

O café jazia esquecido na mesinha, ao lado da cama, enquanto Harry e Draco, abraçados, divagavam sobre seus passados, que agora pareciam tão distantes. E um pouco menos dolorosos.

- Jantar na mesa - falou a garota, entrando na suíte principal.

- Estou morrendo de fome. - sentenciou, o moreno.

- Isso foi como música para meus ouvidos. - brincou Draco, enquanto Mione se sentava na beira da enorme cama.

- Vocês sabem que dia é amanhã? - perguntou a morena, era a hora, quatro meses naquela casa e agora isso.

- Não, eu nem sei em que mês estamos.

- Amanhã é a primeira consulta do pré-natal, e teremos que ir ao St. Mungus-

- Porque? Harry e eu temos dinheiro suficiente para pagar inúmeros Curandeiros que podem vir aqui...

- Acredite, eu já pensei nessa possibilidade, mas não quero o Profeta Diário na nossa porta, e é hora de encararem o mundo...

- Estamos aqui a quatro meses, e estamos ótimos!

- Não é por isso, vocês têm que sair, não podem se esconder por resto da vida, já fizeram isso demais. Vocês vão e pronto. – Era aquele tom de que não se deveria brincar.

Os garotos viam Mione como uma irmã, como uma mãe, e, por isso, a respeitavam além de uma mente extremamente brilhante. Era difícil conhecer isso nela, como era difícil entender aqueles garotos, que depois de tudo que passaram de mal na vida ainda tinha amor um para o outro, do jeito deles, é claro. Eles são o que a física trouxa diz ser impossível; eles eram, e são, iguais. Mesmo sendo tão opostos e contrastante. E agora viria um novo herdeiro das famílias mais poderosas, inimigas e marcantes do mundo bruxo.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

- Mione, não achas melhor manter a gravidez escondida, isso é uma coisa que só aparece uma vez a cada três séculos, não quero Ministério atrás da gente... de novo...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

N/A: Dúvidas? Perguntas? Ótimo! Adoro elas, pode mandar que eu vou me sentir muito, mas MUITO FELIZ, sim um review, faz uma psedo-autor FELIZ!

Serinho, eu adoro que perguntem, adoro deixar dúvidas e gosto muito que metam o dedo, o nariz e as idéias no que eu escrevo, por que assim eu posso saber se estou agradando ou não. Então, vejam aquele quadrinho ai embaixo que diz _"Submit Review" _e clik em _"GO"_! É simples!

Bjs, pq acho que falei d+!!!!

MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!

Valeu **Bella**, minha maravilhosa beta, que fez milagres com meus erros XD

XDDD

Matt M. P.


	4. Mistério do Ministério

**Capítulo: 4**

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Resumo:** Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares, com um belo jardim, vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho. D&H

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem como gênero SLASH, Yaoi (isso significa que tem romace entre pessoas do mesmo sexo!) Talvez tenha lemon tbm, mas se você não sabe o que é, eu digo! É SEXO! Por isso, senão gosta, NÃO leia!!!

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

* * *

- Mione, não achas melhor manter a gravidez escondida, isso é uma coisa que só aparece uma vez a cada três séculos, não quero Ministério atrás da gente... de novo...

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Draco. Por enquanto, vamos manter a descrição; vou levá-los ao meu Prof º da Escola de Curandeiros. – Disse Mione pesarosa – E agora, os dois já para sala de jantar antes que a comida esfrie.

A janta seguiu-se muito animada, depois de tanto desconforto. Mione deteve-se a falar só as noticias boas do mundo lá fora, pois os dois meninos não queriam nem saber do Profeta Diário. Poucas pessoas sabiam que eles estavam juntos e isolados. A maioria do mundo mágico pensava que Draco estava morto e Harry internado em algum hospital, depois da última batalha. Apenas ela e Rony sabiam como chegar a Casinha Branca; Pansy e Blaise ainda não os tinham visitado, mas logo, logo estariam ali. Eles tinham se firmado a Draco no último ano da escola de magia, sendo espiões durante os poucos meses de guerra após a formatura, lealdade tão forte quanto a que existe entre Harry, Rony e Mione.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

- Bom dia, Amor.

- Bom dia! – espreguiçou o moreno. – Preparado para a primeira consulta do pré-natal?

- Um pouco nervoso, mas só vou estar preparando quando o Sr, _meu_ marido, fizer essa barba. Já está ficando um tanto afiada. – zombou o loiro. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam, apesar de não ter mais maldade nas suas palavras.

- Achei que gostasse...

- E gosto, mas não quero que um curandeiro qualquer ache que não estou cuidado bem do _meu _marido.

- Batalha perdida. Ok, faço a barba. Mas só se eu ganhar um beijinho antes... – pediu o moreno.

Toc, toc...

- Café na mesa. – disse a voz abafada do outro lado da porta do quarto.

- Estamos descendo, Mione! – Gritou Harry – Agora quero meu beijo! – pediu manhosamente o moreno.

- Só depois do café... – devolveu Draco, dando um leve selinho.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

- O que vocês acham de almoçar no Caldeirão Furado?

- Acho que não seria sensato. – disse o moreno – Acho melhor irmos apenas ao St. Mungus, talvez um outro dia.

- Não acho que seja legal. Ainda não estamos prontos por mundo lá fora! – concordou Draco.

- Certo! Mas antes de sair vou receber uma carta contendo umas informações para irmos para consulta com o máximo de descrição possível. Acho que isso vai ser muito complicado.

- Sim. – assentiram os meninos.

O café da manhã seguiu-se tranqüilo, falando sobre futilidades e coisas necessárias para o bebê, sem muitos problemas. Nunca tiveram dias tão agradáveis desde a chegada, há quatro meses, quando Harry saiu do hospital.

Draco, que tinha saído uns dias antes, comprou a Casinha Branca numa vila perto de Londres para eles morarem. Estavam casados, mas, depois da formatura, viviam no Largo Grimmauld, sede da Ordem da Fênix. A casa foi escolhida por Mione, a pedido de Draco, que queria uma casa como Harry sonhara, sem muitos luxos, mas com espaço suficiente para terem uma grande família feliz.

Uma casa de dois andares, com cômodos amplos, quatro quartos de hóspedes – provavelmente dois deles viriam a ser o quarto das crianças, coisa que nenhum dos dois abria mão – e um jardim grande para criar crianças saudáveis. Mione duvidava que algum dia eles parassem de brigar, mas os últimos dias diziam a ela não seria mais necessária naquela casa depois do bebê ter nascido, se nascesse. Seria um milagre, coisa que os dois garotos estavam acostumados a fazer.

Depois do café, Harry subiu para tomar um banho e fazer a barba como o loiro tinha insistido. Draco ficara para ajudar a morena a arrumar a cozinha.

- Draco, quando vais chamar a Parkinson e o Zabini para visitá-los?

- Não sei... – nessa hora o loiro foi interrompido por uma coruja que batia o bico na janela da cozinha.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Mione enquanto secava as mãos e o loiro abria a janela para dar espaço para coruja passar.

Mione sentou-se na mesa, a coruja lhe oferecia a pata para tira a pesada carta que recebia do seu novo professor. Draco assistia em silêncio.

Como desconfiado, as notícias não poderiam ser mais felizes e preocupantes. O que a morena pensava desde a primeira gravidez dos garotos, acabava de ser confirmado. Um sorrido brotou no rosto da morena, para alivio do loiro de olhar inquisidor.

- Draco, duas coisas: primeiro, a consulta de hoje está cancelada, para segurança de vocês dois. Segundo, acho melhor você preparar um pouco de poção tranqüilizante para você e para Harry. A Parkinson e o Zabini nos visitarão no sábado junto com o Rony, precisamos de um plano.

- Quê? – perguntou o loiro que ainda não tinha assimilado todas as informações.

- Vou precisar de seu lado mais sonserino, e seu lado mais doce com o Harry. Acho que é pedir muito? Nós temos um grande problema pela frente!

- Algum problema como o bebê? – perguntou o Draco com medo.

- Na verdade, nenhum! E é por isso que vamos montar um plano, agora. – a garota sorriu docemente para o ex-sonserino na sua frente. – Agora, na segunda porta a direita tem uma salinha que eu preparei para você com os ingredientes para poções, achei que iríamos precisar. – afirmou Hermione, fazendo o loiro se levantar para preparar a poção pedida.

Ela sabia que o loiro nunca mudara, na verdade ele só tinha mostrado um outro lado guardado em seu coração. Por Harry ele tinha mostrado todo esse lado. Draco não era corajoso por si, mas sim pelo amor a Harry, que aparecera nos últimos anos. Vivera sua infância tão mal quanto o moreno. Quando chegou à Ordem, no verão passado, quando era apenas um garoto assustado que vira a própria mãe ser morta pelas mãos de Voldemort, assim como Harry, por **_seu_** erro. Mione, contrariando todos, havia se aproximado do loiro, lhe mostrando coisa que livros não diziam, coisas que ele não conhecia, como amor, carinho, esperança. Suas crenças contra trouxas o fizeram ser relutante, mas ele ainda era humano para aprender. Draco fora amedrontado na primeira infância. Diziam a ele que trouxas comiam crianças bruxas, que eram piores que Dementadores. Ele ainda podia ser um sonserino frio e calculista, coisa que a partir de agora seria muito necessário. Mas sem deixar de amar e ser doce.

Harry esperava na sala, enquanto a morena lia melhor a carta de seu professor. Estava nervoso, não imaginava o que poderia acontecer para a consulta ser cancelada e uma reunião ser marcada lá na casa deles. Ele achava que coisa boa não podia ser. Afinal, pra que tanto alarme?

- Draco! - Exclamou o moreno, enquanto o loiro lhe oferecia um copo com poção. – O que é isso?

- Poção Tranqüilizante. Beba, acabei de preparar. Também vou beber a pedido da Mione. – Draco bebeu primeiro, com Harry o imitando.

- Certo. Calmos? – os garotos assentiram com a cabeça. – Primeiro, gravidez masculina não é tão incomum como aprendemos na escola. Segundo, homens trouxas também engravidam. – nessa hora os dois se olharam questionando da sanidade da amiga. – Não me olhem como essa cara. Terceiro, vocês dois vão ficar bem longe do St. Mungus e do Ministério. Mas isso nós veremos sábado, na reunião. Agora para ser mais clara, comecei a investigar gravidez masculina depois da primeira gravidez. Queria saber porque o Ministro da Magia perseguiu tanto vocês, mesmo no meio de uma guerra, e acabei descobrindo que a coisa não era simples, como "_um evento maravilhoso que deveria ser contemplado e assistido de perto_". Pesquisei e descobri que há uns 1.500 anos gravidez masculina era tão normal quanto feminina, entre os bruxos. Só que agora a taxa de nascimento é incrivelmente menor. Não tenho livros para saber mais sobre isso. Por isso, Draco, gostaria de saber se naquela biblioteca que você disse que tinha na Mansão tem alguma coisa a respeito?

- Acho que sim, mas tenho que procurar. Provavelmente estará em latim ou grego! Algum problema com isso? - realmente poção tranqüilizante era necessária.

- Nenhum. Acho melhor assim, porque não terá pontos cortados na tradução. Na carta que eu recebi hoje de manhã, está a relação de quantos homens grávidos apareceram no St. Mungus nos últimos dez anos. A princípio fiquei chocada, mas muito feliz e insegura. Nos últimos dez anos, foram 90 casos, todos com aborto, no segundo ou terceiro mês de gestação. Dois casos com aborto no quinto mês, todo eles depois da primeira consulta, e em 80 dos casos o aborto foi causado por algum veneno, choque ou agressões vindas de terceiros, coisa que não é comum na comunidade bruxa. – a morena deu uma pausa para o casal assimilar a enxurrada de informações. – Acho que o Ministério tem cometido esses abortos! – disse incerta.

- Ótimo! Longe de curandeiros e da civilização até o nascimento, então? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não, meu professor está pesquisando. Mas não se preocupem, não falei que tenho um caso desses em casa, apenas me mostrei interessada. Talvez possamos confiar nele, mas até lá somos nós. Vamos ter que traçar um plano, para que não desconfiem que vocês esperam um bebê. Com ajuda dos outros, talvez umas aparições em público e alguma poção polissuco, consigamos distrair o Ministério.

- Só ainda não entendi como trouxas engravidam?

- A gravidez deles tem em média cinco dias. Eles têm magia para gerar o feto, mas não para o proteger do próprio organismo, não me pergunte mais porque eu ainda não entendi isso. – respondeu a garota.

- Ótimo! Teremos uns cinco filhos então? – perguntou o moreno feliz. Apesar de tanto medo, ele podia ficar tranqüilo. Aquilo seria mais normal que imaginava.

- Cinco? – exclamou Draco.

- Não me diga que você quer mais? – brincou Harry.

- Não! Cinco é um ótimo número!

- Certo. Agora cuidem do almoço, que eu vou começar a enviar as corujas para os outros. Hum, faz aquela macarronada que só você sabe fazer, Harry?

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Mione desaparecia pela porta.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

Era noite, e o casal se aprontava para dormir, depois de uma tarde conversando sobre seu futuro próximo.

- Harry, você lembra da nossa primeira noite?

- Sim, foi...

* * *

**N/A:** Oi...

Estou aqui mais uma vez! Esse capítulo com certeza deve deixar muitas dúvidas e algumas poucas perguntas respondidas. Agora que finalmente vou planejar a fic, já que agora a história ficou acertada, porque eu ainda não tinha visto isso. Ela vai contar o passado e presente do casalzinho mais fofo que eu conheço. Então eu gostaria muito que as pessoas deixassem review´s, perguntas, palpites e criticas (sim, sim... )!!!

Respostas:

**Tety Potter-Malfo:** Tipo Tety, to fazendo mais ou menos de propósito não saber quem está grávido! Isso faz um suspense, talvez não bom, mas já é alguma coisa! Gêmeos? sim, eu já pensei nisso, agora com o Blaise e a Pansy me fez rever, mas ainda não sei! to em duvida em muita coisa! e gêmeos ia fazer a gravidez ser mais difícil q o normal, q já é! Coitada da Mione e do Rony, mas gostei da idéia! XDD

**Scheila Potter**: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostasse da fic! #orgulhosa de si mesma# Sobre aprova de amor, sim eu vou contar ela, mas não agora ainda vai demorar. Quem tá esperando o bebe? Isso é outra coisa que no momento eu to escondendo.

**Death.A**.: Hum... quem está grávido? heheh isso não é para agora! Vou planejar a fic agora no começo da semana, ainda não tinha feito isso, pela história ainda não ter rumo certo! Acho que as outras perguntas o capítulo esclareceu. Sobre desenvolver mais as cenas eu gosto de deixar um suspense no ar, que provavelmente não ficará sem resposta, okay? As conversas quase monossílabas deles expressa o fato deles ainda não saberem como conversar um com o outro já que eles recém se acertaram. E você não é chata, quanto mais review como o teu, e teu (desse jeito) mais me da vontade de escrever... continua viu... XDDD

**Rapousa:** Mais uma vez, valeu!!!!! O nome do baby? #garota sai de fininho# ...

Bom gente, muito obrigada, muito obrigada a minha beta Bella Potter Malfoy. E a todos os review's.

Tchauzinho, até a próxima. Beijão!!!

XDDD


	5. Primeira Noite

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Resumo:** Numa vila afastada de Londres, numa casinha branca de dois andares com um belo jardim, vivia uma pequena família, formada pelo mais belo casal da região, a espera de seu primeiro filho. D&H

**Aviso:** Essa fic tem como gênero SLASH, Yaoi (isso significa que tem relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo!) Talvez tenha lemon tbm, mas se você não sabe o que é, eu digo! É SEXO! Por isso, senão gosta, NÃO leia!!!

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

Era noite, e o casal se aprontava para dormir, depois de uma tarde conversando sobre seu futuro próximo.

- Harry, você lembra da nossa primeira noite?

- Sim, foi na Sede da Ordem. – lembrou com uma certa nostalgia.

- Lembra como foi? – inquiriu o loiro, meio pensativo.

_Festa de Formatura dos Membros da Ordem da Fênix:_

_Era de noite, apenas há um dia tinha deixado a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Seus amigos e companheiros se divertiam e bebiam como se não tivesse uma guerra lá fora, ou o episódio do dia anterior. Malfoy, nem sequer lhe dirigiu a palavras desde que chegaram, aquilo era mais que incômodo.¹_

"Como ele pode beber tanto, vai acabar caindo."_ Pensava o loiro no outro lado da sala, não tinha coragem para trocar palavras com o ex-grifinório. E também tinha uma Sra Molly Weasley muito irritada o vigiando avidamente para que ele não se aproximasse de Harry. Como ela ficara sabendo dos fatos, ninguém sabia.²_

_A festa era regada a muita comida e bebida, cortesia dos Gêmeos Weasley's. Todos se divertiam, Remus e Tonk tinham anunciado o noivado um dia antes, Rony e Mione finalmente começaram a namorar. Todos pareciam não notar que ele estava lá; aliás, nem fazia questão. Sua bebida se enchia magicamente assim que ele terminava. Às vezes olhava um loiro sentando num dos sofás da sala, parecia entediado, não que o culpasse por isso.¹_

_Já passava das dez horas da noite quando a Sra. Weasley teve quer ir a cozinha. Draco, que a vigiava discretamente, se pôs a ir em direção de Potter, que a essa hora estava mais pra lá que pra cá.²_

_- Precisamos falar! – cortando qualquer pensamento que formava na mente do moreno._

_- É? _

_- Sim, vamos lá pra cima! Antes que a mãe de seu amigo me bote para fora._

_Harry se levantou mas não ouvia nenhuma palavra de Malfoy, subiu a escada, parando enfrente a biblioteca. Apoiava-se na parede, realmente o teto, o chão e tudo em volta girava.¹_

_- Potter, será que podes entrar. – o loiro parecia não ver o estado caótico do moreno, talvez por estar tão perto e estar na mesma situação._

_Harry, não ouviu sequer uma palavra, mal via o loiro a sua frente, apenas fez tudo que tinha vontade. Jogou-se contra a parede e caiu no chão. (N/A: malvada eu? Capaz!)¹_

_Draco vendo Potter no chão, se desesperou. A única que confiava nele era Mione. Se encontrassem Potter no chão ele iria direto pra Azkaban. Ouviu passos, tentou levantar Har... Potter e levá-lo para a biblioteca, porém acabou estirado no chão como o seu companheiro.²_

_Remus, a pedidos insistentes de Molly, havia subido para ver se Harry estava bem. Quando terminou de subir as escadas, encontrou dois corpos no chão.³_

_- Malfoy! Harry! – exclamou com surpresa, agora entendia o exagero de Molly. – O que aconteceu, aqui? – perguntou sem se dirigir a nenhum dos dois._

_- Potter bebeu de mais! – Malfoy tentou se levantar – E desmaiou aqui! Eu estava tentando levá-lo para o quarto! – se defendeu rapidamente._

_- Ok! – disse Lupin – Me ajude a levantá-lo, vamos levá-lo para o quarto. Consegue?_

_- Sim! – disse o loiro, que não confiava nem um pouco nas suas pernas naquele instante._

_Remus levou sozinho Harry para o quarto, deitando-o na cama, e pedindo que Malfoy ficasse vigiando até ele voltar. ³ Draco assentiu e se pôs ao lado da cama.²_

_Como ele era lindo, descansando... Não que **não** tivesse intenção de machucá-lo na noite anterior, mas agora aquela vontade que o perturbava toda noite voltava a assombrá-lo, desejando, consumindo, e despejando tensão no seu corpo. Harry Potter... Ele deveria estar no fundo poço, seu pescoço a prêmio, sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo, sua mãe morta e seu pai louco para matá-lo, e ele do outro lado da guerra, lutando pela Luz! E agora como se não bastasse, seu coração estava entregue a Harry Potter, o maldito Garoto de Ouro, Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.²_

_Draco Malfoy sentara numa cadeira próxima a cama de Harry Potter._

_Draco levantou-se, postando-se ao lado da cama de Har.. Pott.. Harry para acariciar seus cabelos negros e revoltos. Como ele podia ser tão bonito, com aquele ninho de rato macio na cabeça e com aqueles óculos horríveis que emolduravam seu lindo rosto? Ou ser tão inocente, depois de viver tudo que viveu. O loiro achava que se estivesse no lugar do moreno, já havia ou enlouquecido, ou fugido. Mas não... O maldito herói tava ali pra salvar Deus e o mundo que queria vê-lo pelas costas.²_

_Quando Remus Lupin voltou ao quarto com a poção anti-ressaca, Malfoy encontrava-se deitado, com a cabeça no peito do moreno. Remus deixou o copo em cima do criado-mudo, afagou os cabelos de Harry e beijou os dois cenhos adormecidos na cama. Levantou a varinha e, num feitiço mudo, deixou os enamorados "confortáveis" para noite de sono._

_- É, você tem o mesmo talento de Lily para sonserinos, Harry! – murmurou baixinho, enquanto se afastava para saída. - Finalmente teremos mais um casal, para desespero de Molly! – disse alegremente para as paredes antes de fechar a porta.³_

_- Eu vou estar do teu lado, Harry! – foi a única coisa que ouviu antes de cair num sono profundo, e aquecido por um corpo sobre o seu.¹_

- Foi a nossa primeira vez . – somou o loiro as suas próprias lembranças.

- É, foi ótima, não é?

- Sim, mas a segunda foi melhor. Não?

Nenhum dos dois iria admitir que não sabiam o que ocorreu naquela noite quente. Não lembravam de Lupin, muito menos de como foram parar seminus na cama. Um supunha que o outro se lembrava, porém não lembravam de nada, há não ser a dor de cabeça da ressaca no dia seguinte.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

Era tarde de sábado, Draco e Harry após o almoço com Mione, descansavam na sala de visitas, esperando seu primeiros visitantes em quatro meses de reclusão: Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, e Blaise Zabini.

Harry estava deitado no colo do loiro, enquanto dormia num sono leve. Draco acariciava aqueles cabelos negros e revoltados. Mione assistia a cena, em contemplação. Ajeitara uns biscoitos e sucos para a tarde de nostalgia, traçando planos e estratégias, dessa vez sem Voldemort. Mas contra o _maldito_ ministério.

Blaise e Pansy não se davam apropriadamente bem com os ex-grifinorios, principalmente com Harry. O que de alguma forma talvez dificultasse os planos. Mas nada que um jogo de sonserinos para exercitar um pouco. Nada que no fim do dia não estejam todos de acordo, com planos traçados e a postos.

Alguns minutos antes da campainha tocar, o alarme de segurança já tinha tocado, Mione estava já perto para abrir a porta em pouco tempo. Por ela passou seu namorado que lhe cumprimentou com um leve beijo nos lábios e logo atrás uma garota e um garoto entram na casa, mal disfarçando o interesse na decoração, quase nula.

- Os meninos tão na sala de visitas, me sigam. – foi a resposta para pergunta muda dos dois ex-sonserinos.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Draco, que estava sentado com sofá com Harry deitado nas suas pernas.

* * *

N/A: Para quem não entendeu, de quem é o ponto de visão. Aqui esta:

¹. Pensamentos e visão de Harry Potter

². Pensamentos e visão de Draco Malfoy

³. Pensamentos e visão de Remus Lupin

N/A 2: Poiseh, uma semana de atraso, mas por um bom motivo, nossa maravilhosa beta Bella. Sim, não vou colocar, muito, a culpa nela pelo atraso, pois temos que dar os PARABÉNS a ela por dois motivos:

Me agüentar;

Ela estar fazendo aniversário nesse dia 6 de janeiro.

Parabéns, tudo de bom, muita saúde, muita vida e loirinhos e moreninhos gostosos como nosso Dray e Cicatriz..

N/A 3: Esse capítulo com certeza deixou muitas dúvidas e perguntas! Heheheh, maldade de minha parte, mas enquanto ninguém perguntar, eu não vou responder as dúvidas que não sei quais são. -.-

Então eu aconselho a perguntar, criticar, comentar e se quiser pode me xingar (sem muitas ofensas, é claro). Todo mundo conhece aquele quadradinho lá em baixo que diz? _"Submit Review" _é só aperta no botãozinho que diz:_ "Go" _e deixar seu recado, okay?

**Rapousa:** Pode começar com o bolão porque eu to pegando gosto por NÃO dizer quem esta grávido. XDDD heheheh

**Death. A**: O bolão estar oficialmente no ar! XD heheh, o suspense vai estar sempre presente na nessa fic. Que bom que gostas. Sobre se meter em vida alheia, o Harryzinho é sempre o '_Alvo_'. Sobre filhos achei que cindo eram muito, mas as seqüências já estão providenciadas. XD

Eles são lindos mesmo, e fofos.

**Scheila Potter:** Quer apostar no bolão? Já ta rolando eu acho!!! Estou um pouco atrasada, mas com um bom motivo, viu. Mas review sempre ajudam a uma autora a escrever mais e melhor. XDDD

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** Sabe, o mistério só vai ser resolvido quando me perguntarem o que querem que se responda. Mas o bolão foi lançado. Gêmeos é uma coisa a se pensar, vamos ver com o tempo... Ministério? Culpado? Capaz #faz cara de descrente#. Isso nunca acontece. Pansy e Blaise de caso???

XDDD

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** Calma! Todas as suas perguntas vão ser respondidas. Talvez não de forma clara como tu quer, mas sim, vão ser todas respondidas. Segunda vez? Heheheh

Então novamente Parabéns e Tudo de bom. (Esse capítulo não vai ser de presente de niver, o teu presente vai atrasar um pouco, mas espero que gostei, viu?) XDD

Beijos a todos Feliz Ano Novo, e muito obrigada por comparecer.

Bjitos...

XDD


	6. Planos e Mudanças

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Aviso:** no primeiro capítulo.

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

- Os meninos estão na sala de visitas, me sigam. – foi a resposta para pergunta muda dos dois ex-sonserinos.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou Draco, que estava sentado com sofá com Harry deitado nas suas pernas.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

O casal de ex-sonserinos não conseguiu esconder a surpresa da cena. Draco extremamente calmo, com Potter adormecido sendo acariciado nos seus revoltos cabelos... Sim, essa era uma cena que eles nunca imaginaram, mesmo depois do casamento. Às vezes que tinham visto dois juntos, ou era em uma briga ou em um amasso intenso. Mesmo as duas vezes que traçaram planos juntos, apesar da postura, era evidente que eles estavam se suportando ao máximo. Agora pareciam o casal mais feliz do mundo.

- Boa tarde – balbuciava os novos visitantes.

- Harry, acorda, as visitas chegaram. – o loiro havia se curvado até estar próximo do ouvido de Harry. – Certo Mione, vamos colocá-los a par dos acontecimentos. – disse olhando para garota.

Harry esfregava os olhos enquanto sentava-se no sofá da sala de estar que, apesar de não estar decorada, tinha dois sofás com dois e três lugares, duas poltronas e uma mesinha de centro. Nas paredes, estantes com inúmeros livros trazidos por Mione. Tudo muito simples e aconchegante.

- Boa tarde. Mione, vamos pegar o chá na cozinha, que a tarde vai ser longa. Rony pega os papéis no escritório da Mione. Não! É melhor eu pegar os papéis, e vocês pegarem as guloseimas na cozinha. – dizia Harry calmante, ele e a garota tinham combinado de deixar os sonserinos um pouco sozinhos para começo de conversa.

Os três ex-grifinórios deixaram o cômodo, com um silêncio mútuo para trás. Draco olhou para Harry entendo a situação.

- Pois bem, como vocês estão? Soube que o julgamento foi rápido. Foi por interferência da Ordem?

- Sim, a Granger mexeu alguns pauzinhos para ser assim. – respondeu o garoto negro sentando no sofá de dois lugares ao lado do sofá de Draco.

- Temos que agradecer muito por isso. – disse a garota sarcasticamente.

- Não se preocupem, Harry já passou três dias agradecendo. Mas vocês sabem porque nós marcamos essa visitinha?

- Uma visita de amigos de infância, para não isolar o casalzinho?

Draco os olhou desejando que olhares pudessem matar. Agora sim entendia o sumiço dos outros, eles não sabiam... Sim, colocar qualquer coisa numa carta poderia ser muito arriscado devido as conseqüências.

- Estamos com um problema muito sério em nossas mãos, algo que envolve uma vida inocente e muito importante.

- Algum comensal a solta?

- Não, não é nada disso, é algo maior que os míseros comensais a solta. Aqui estamos seguros, ninguém sabe onde estamos, a Mione deve ter se certificado mais do que nunca que não os sigam ou nos achem, mas estamos realmente com problemas.

- Sabemos que mesmo lutando pela Luz você não se importa com vidinhas inocentes! – afirmou incerto o garoto.

- Com meu filho, sim. – Draco estava perdendo a paciência – Harry e eu estamos esperando um bebê novamente, mas por certas coisas precisamos mais do nunca de proteção.

- Alguém quer fazer mal a essa criança? – perguntou o garoto com um delicado interesse, enquanto a morena pulava para o lado do loiro.

-Não, ninguém sabe... ainda. Mesmo que ainda... não tenha nascido, ela já sofre risco... de morte. – respondeu com dificuldade, pois Pansy estava agarrada a seu pescoço.

- Puxa ele é mesmo filho do Potter, então? – debochou o garoto.

Nessa hora Harry decidiu entrar na sala com uma pilha de papéis e livros, para assistir a uma cena muito constrangedora: Pansy estava em cima de Draco o abraçando e apertando. Blaise ficou tenso, juntamente com Draco, vendo uma possível cena de ciúmes. Mas a garota, mal entendendo a expressão dos garotos, pulou em Harry também, deixando os papéis e livros jazidos no chão pela surpresa da cena.

- Parabéns, Potter! Mas porque não me avisaram? Ia trazer um presentinho! – falou a garota agarrada ao pescoço do moreno de olhos verdes. – Talvez um conjuntinho verde e prata?

- Pansy, qual a parte de "estamos em perigo" você não entendeu?

Harry ria com a garota ainda pendurada no seu pescoço, dando-lhe os parabéns. Draco e Blaise suspiraram em alívio, enquanto Rony e Mione traziam as bandejas com olhares de interrogação. Pansy e Harry abraçados e os garotos rindo não era exatamente uma cena esperada, mas era muito melhor que a deixada.

- Granger, porque não disse sobre a gravidez? – inquiriu Blaise.

- Agora é que a coisa complica, Zabini. E por favor, me chamem de Hermione ou Mione, porque Granger me lembra a época da escola. – os outros assentiram com a cabeça.

- Ok. Quando vai ser o chá de bebê? – perguntou uma entusiasmada Pansy.

- Pansy, dá para soltar o _meu_ marido? – pediu o loiro parecendo cansado – Não haverá chá de bebê, pois não podemos contar a ninguém da gravidez. Precisamos da ajuda de vocês, estamos mais uma vez na mira de alguém. Precisamos de proteção.

- O que o Draco quer dizer é: se alguém souber do bebê vai querer fazer um aborto. Andei pesquisando, e descobri algumas coisas muito sujas do Ministério. Uma delas é que nenhum homem grávido que consultou no St. Mungus ou qualquer hospital mágico continuou com a gravidez, sofrendo abortos por motivos desconhecidos.

- Em menos palavras, o Ministério tem escondido ou acabado com qualquer chance de um homem continuar com uma gravidez para o próprio bem do Ministério. – falou o ruivo, que se mantinha calado até o momento.

Rony sabia desde o começo das suspeitas de Mione, e ajudou na investigação dentro no Ministério, onde trabalhava. Não era novidade o que o Ministério era capaz de fazer, cresceu ouvindo histórias que seu pai contava, e os últimos quatro anos com Harry Potter. Sabia bem como eles poderiam incriminar qualquer inocente para manter as aparências. O Ministério poderia ser tão ruim quanto Voldemort quando queria.

- E vocês estão dispostos a ajudar? – perguntou o garoto grávido – Isso é muito perigoso.

- Como não ajudaríamos, é claro que sim. Ótimo jeito de relembrar os anos de escola, não aprontamos mais depois da última noite em Hogwarts. – falava Blaise com nostalgia recebendo alguns olhares de recriminação.

- Blaise isso é sério. Muito sério. Antes, eram três vidas. Agora, se vocês aceitarem, serão sete vidas. Sem falar em leis que vamos infringir. – ressaltou Mione.

- Sim, senhora Monitora-Chefe. Sempre achei que grifinórios não quebravam regras até conhecer vocês três. – falava divertido o ex-sonserino.

A sala, que antes estava com um ar pesado, se transformou em algo mais leve e gostoso depois da afirmação de Blaise. A convivência agora seria muito grande para desentendimentos. E todos tinham muito a perder, em especial os futuros papais que não queriam perder mais um filho, e todos sabiam muito bem disso. Mione servia suco para todos, enquanto Pansy falava sobre roupinhas e brinquedos, deixando os meninos atordoados.

- Vamos começar com os planos. Precisamos esconder a gravidez do jeito mais simples, mostrando a cara. Fazer algumas aparições em público, algumas fotos para o Profeta Diário... Que tal uma entrevista para O Pasquim?

- Nem pensar! Não Mione! Sabes como eu odeio isso.

- Harry, pense, se ficarmos um pouco em público, talvez não fiquem de marcação. Eles sabem que estamos casados. Vão ficar em cima, pois sabem que podemos ter mais filhos. – Draco falava com calma; sabia como o marido odiava qualquer tipo de publicidade.

- Temos a Luna, ela te adora e não diria nada de mais. – completou o ruivo.

- Talvez uma visita a um orfanato, pois depois que o bebê nascer vai ser esquisito vocês terem um filho de uma hora para outra. – sugeriu Blaise.

- Isso seria muito bom. Já andei pensando em algumas coisas. Teremos que comprar as roupinhas e primeiros cuidados em lojas trouxas, para não levantar suspeita. Pansy, você é boa em latim e grego? Lembro-me de algo na escola.

- Sim, mas grego?

- Sim, vamos fazer uma investigação em livros, não sabemos muito sobre gravidez masculina e precisamos de muitas informações. Os livros em inglês dos últimos séculos não têm muita informação, mal consegui dez livros que falassem sobre isso. Precisamos de algo sem cortes ou censura.

- Precisamos também de alguém para tomar Poção Polissuco nos últimos meses de gravidez e pós-parto. Harry não vai poder quebrar o repouso ou usar uma grande quantidade de magia glamour.

- Eu só posso ajudar nos fim de semana, pois tenho o trabalho no ministério. Mas como vai ser o parto?

- Isso depende muito dos livros. Talvez uma cesariana?

- Cesariana? – perguntou Blaise – O que é isso?

- Uma cirurgia trouxa para nascimento, onde é feito um corte no ventre para retirar o bebê. – explicou Draco, para dois rostos enojados.

- Tem meu professor, ele vai ser meu tutor durante a escola de Curandeiros. O escolhi pelo grande interesse que ele tem em gravidez masculina, ele começou uma pesquisa mês passado. Mas ainda não achou dados suficientes como nós.

- Ele é de confiança?

- Não sei ainda, mas até o sétimo mês vou mantê-lo bem longe, a menos que tenha complicações sérias.

- Gostei da idéia do orfanato. Eles têm que respeitar a lei do sigilo, então umas visitas serão muitas bem vindas. – afirmou Harry meio perdido.

- Vamos fazer uma entrevista falando de uma segunda Lua-de-Mel para a época do pós-parto. Vocês dois são ricos, ninguém vai suspeitar se ficarem fora por uns três meses, talvez. E quando voltarem, digam que pretendem adotar uma criança. Não será muito difícil fazer isso. – sugeriu o ex-sonserino.

- Falar está sendo fácil, mas quando isso for colocado em prática? Como vai ser?

- Precisamos nos comunicar sem ninguém saber, e não podemos deixar coisas escaparem por descuido. – disse Pansy.

- Aquelas coisas que vocês usaram no quinto ano? Funcionam?

- Ótimo! Meio de comunicação, já foi. Poção Polissuco, já fizemos mais de uma vez, não é ruim. Mas agora vai ser mais arriscado, Mione?

- Vocês já fizeram Poção Polissuco? Na guerra?

- Não, no segundo ano. – disse Harry envergonhado. – Foi assim que o Rony e eu conhecemos a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, Draco.

- Quê? – os três ex-sonserinos gritaram em uníssono.

- Depois a gente conta. Primeiro isso aqui. – desviou do assunto.

- Sério, como vocês não foram expulsos?

Os três ex-grifinórios se olharam e riram. Nenhum aluno passou por mais perigos que eles nos sete anos de estudo, e nem a pior turma da Sonserina tinha aprontando tanto. E isso agora dava muito orgulho aos três pela experiência, diversão e alívio de tudo ter acabado.

- Certo, Rony, você vai se mudar pra cá! – disse Mione.

- É... cuidar do Harry não é fácil. Ele é muito teimoso. – completou o loiro. – Alimentação, repouso, exercícios, e logo, logo a gravidez vai deixar o humor dele muito volúvel. Vamos precisar muito de todos nessas horas.

- Hei! – exclamou o moreno – Eu não sou criança para ter babá!

- Sim, você é o grande Não-Tão-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-e-Derrotou-Aquele-Que-Você-Sabe-Quem, mas que não come na hora certa, não dorme direito, não se cuida e está esperando um filho. Então você vai precisar de no mínimo umas duas babás. – reclamou o ruivo para cara feia de um Harry meio envergonhado – E não precisa perguntar, andei sim conversando com a Mione.

- Posso mudar pra cá também? – perguntou Pansy – Olha, eu não sei cozinhar ou limpar casa, mas posso decorar o quarto do bebê, buscar feitiços e cuidados, e vigiar o Potter.

- Parkinson, você não vai morar aqui se não me chamar pelo primeiro nome, certo? – a garota assentiu, apenas com um sorriso grande demais para uma ex-sonserina - Agradeço muito a ajuda, vai ser de grande importância. Quando vocês se mudam?

- Harry, calma. O Rony pode se mudar ainda hoje, ele fica comigo no quarto, mas a Pansy e Blaise – olhou em direção ao garoto – se quiser também está convidado, terão que esperar. O quarto de hóspedes está vazio ainda.

- Certo temos muito que providenciar. Seria bom um elfo doméstico para limpar e cozinhar.

- Hei, eu gosto de cozinhar! – falou o gestante.

- Sim, seus enjôos estão sobre controle, mas só quero ver quando começarem os desejos. Eu quero comer descentemente, sem falar que você vai ter que repousar muito.

Harry ficou emburrado no sofá, enquanto Mione anotava algumas coisas para providenciar, como móveis e comida para os novos moradores e visitantes. Todos pareciam muito empolgados. A idéia de ter segredos e infringir algumas regras, colocando seus dotes de manipulação em ação, animava os sonserinos, e a idéia de aventura e perigo servia como choque elétrico para a excitação dos grifinórios. Ótima combinação, que foi descoberta nos tempos de guerra.

- Acho que por enquanto é só. Draco, você vai amanhã à mansão, mas não vá sozinho. Pegue tudo que achar. Pansy, junte livros sobre gravidez feminina, dicionários de grego e latim; terça já vai estar tudo pronto para sua estadia aqui. Rony, arrume suas coisas para a mudança, não deixe ninguém da sua família saber da gravidez ainda e continue com a mesma história. Blaise, eu sei que você vai adorar ter uma conversa com a Luna Lovegood, mas sem expor nossa posição. Draco e Harry, vocês vão comprar móveis para a casa na segunda. – Mione se empolgava com as estratégias enquanto todos assentiam com a cabeça. Até acharem um erro na sua linha de pensamentos todos se mantinham quietos. – Rony, deixe escapar perto de algum jornalista do Profeta Diário que os dois vão dar um passeio pelo Beco Diagonal segunda-feira. Draco, mesmo que não ache certo, um elfo doméstico seria muito bom. Talvez o Dobby; sei que ele já foi elfo da sua família. Talvez Harry o convença a vir, acho que não vai ser difícil _se for_ o Harry a pedir, né? – perguntou sem esperar respostas – Temos que comprar mais suprimento de comida e poções. Ah Blaise, providencio um quarto para você também?

- Não por enquanto, tenho que cuidar da minha mãe, ela esta no St. Mungus, ainda.

- Certo, Harry...

A conversa seguiu animada entre nomes, roupinhas, casas de Hogwarts – onde o casal de papais se mantinha totalmente fora – cores para o quarto, e tudo que possa envolver bebês, crianças e o futuro delas. Era uma época feliz para todos... Novas vidas, pós-guerra. Novos planos para o futuro. Harry finalmente se livrou de Voldemort, Draco da família e, principalmente, do pai. Agora seriam felizes, pois tinha um filho a caminho e amigos fiéis para ajudar.

* * *

**N/A: **Um capítulo bem, maior. XDD

Quem apostou no Harry acertou, então espero review, hoje a nota vai ser pequena pq a última foi enorme... XXD Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram review e que leram, amo muito você todos... XXD Qualquer avise, que eu arrumo.

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** obrigado pelo review... já posso dizer q tu acertou, é o Harry mesmo, só não morre de curiosidade eu adoro teus reviewá... :D ! Também, acho eles lindinhos... Bjitos XD

**Kalisto Luna:** o suspense acabou, ta o novo mais lindo grávido, e casal mais fofo. Fiquei muito feliz por estares gostando da fic, e muito obrigada pelo review... Bjitos XD

**Bella Potter Malfoy:** poxa, quanta pergunta como EU AMO… sobre a detenção, e a expulsão eu vou contar ao longo da fic, a segunda vez também, porem antes que imaginam. Acho que o orgulho deles nunca não ser maior que a curiosidade... Sobre eles terem ficado juntos, TBM vai ser ao longo da fic, (isso é chato, né?). Pois é, muito obrigado pela betagem, acho que agora tem mais perguntas, né? Bjitos... Muito Obrigada... XDD ((depois agente se fala pelo MSN)).

**Rapousa:** Zabini? Okay, mas é só o Harryzinho querido, por enquanto. Valeu pelo puxão de orelha, viu, oh esse capítulo tá bem maior, **_vocês pedem eu atendo_**... Muito obrigada pela review, é sempre bom receber,,, e tu? Quando vou ver um capítulo novo???? Bjitos XD

**Scheila Potter:** Primeiro acho que o bolão já acabou. Todas as suas duvidas vão ser respondidas com o tempo, mas sobre o Rony, ele tá muito mais maduro do que no 6° ano, acho que ele merecia deixar de ser tão tapado quanto o Harry. Scheila o Harryzinho é frágil, ele ta esperando um filhinho lindo, heheh, e daqui apouco ele vai ser uma bomba preste a explodir... humor de grávido ninguém agüenta... e o suspense de que estar grávido acabou... vou achar outra coisa pra me divertir agora... heheh Bjitos, muito obrigada pela review... XDD

**Death.A.**: Lucius e Lily? Tais louca menina??? Eu não fiz essa frase com malicia! E mais uma maldade, na verdade ele se refere ao o Snape, pq eu acho q ele se virou p/ lado da Luz depois da morte da Lily... oras, sou James e Lily até a morte... Remus, pai perfeito! poiseh eu achei ele assim depois de li Três e Família, acho que me inspirei. Por favor não de curto eu te adoro como autora e comentadora, por favor não desapareça!? Ah, tu promete que não me mata depois do último capitulo, eu prometo que faço uma continuação?!?!?!?  
Muito obrigada como sempre, Bjitos, te adoro girl XDDDD

Bjitos

XDD


	7. Sonho

**Avisos vide primeiros capítulos.**

**Capítulo 07 (reeditado por problemas técnicos)  
**

Era uma noite sem lua. Uma noite, apenas uma noite. A última de sua vida. De uma pose elegantemente arrogante, sobrou apenas os cabelos loiros despenteados e a roupa cara rasgada e suja. Sua varinha apreendida e quebrada. Ali estava seu futuro: algumas horas de tortura e uma morte, não esperava mais que isso. Tinha esperança de salvar o que restara de sua família. Ou a única pessoa que foi sua família.

Narcissa Malfoy aguardava quietamente o carcereiro, seus olhos quase sem emoção vasculhavam sua mente a procura de algumas imagens de seus netos, que nunca iriam conhecer os avós de nenhum dos lados. Eles precisavam ser felizes. E ela estava ali para assegurar isso. O que foi preciso fez. Agora só restava esperar.

A casa onde os _hospedes_ estavam a espera de Lord Voldemort era um tanto assustadora. Paredes altas de pedras, cheiro de mofo e lodo em todos os cantos, uivos a noite, manhãs frias e tardes nubladas resumiam o local. A cela de Narcissa era um quarto que foi _gentilmente cedido _a ela após a segunda falha de Draco na sua missão. Isso já tinhas seis meses. Agora receberia sua punição, já que seu filho tinha chegado na noite anterior. O Lord só não começara antes a festa dos horrores porque queria a família unida, em pânico e lúcida para a punição.

Draco Malfoy foi acordado por um cheiro insuportável em suas narinas. Ele jazia há algumas horas numa cela, apenas com um colchão fino no chão. Chegara inconsciente, não sabia se Snape o estuporara ou se tinha apagado depois de desaparatar de Hogsmead. Agora era tarde, tinha falhado, e não sabia _se_ ainda estaria vivo para se defender.

Olhou em volta, para se deparar com a cara severa de Snape. Não precisava de muito para saber onde estava. O cheiro, a magia negra... estava na mesma casa que sua mãe estava aprisionada, no mesmo lugar que tinha recebido a Marca Negra.

- Que bom que acordou. Sua sentença já foi decidida. – disse num tom frio – Esteja preparado hoje a noite, não vai ser nada bom. Amanhã será a sua hora.

Ele não articulava nenhuma palavra, seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Sua mãe... sua mãe corria perigo. Como Snape poderia ser tão frio?

- Mi.. minha... var... varinha? – sua voz tremia tanto quanto seu corpo.

- Ficou em Hogwarts. Não tente fugir, vai ser muito pior.– saiu sem olhar para trás.

O pânico se apoderou de sua mente e corpo. Voldemort não tinha nada de piedoso. Queria ver sua mãe antes de morrer. Por mais que a odiasse... ela era uma louca completa, dizia ser vidente – era uma piada isso sim, lhe trancava no quarto as férias inteiras, mas ainda assim... era sua mãe. Talvez a matasse também, como vingança. Onde tinha se metido? Sem rota de fuga, seu nome na lama, seu pai preso, e uma sentença de morte. Era o fim, era o fim de sua vida. Tão jovem, tão belo. Era a oitava maravilha do mundo preste a ser extinta da face da Terra. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que teria uma filha linda para mimar e continuar a linhagem dos Malfoy's. Agora, onde estavam os poderes dela para se prevenir desse maldito lunático?

O anoitecer chegava particularmente rápido para Narcissa, que via seus netos brincado.

- Vamos. – disse um dos Comensais da Morte na porta. O divertimento óbvio na sua voz. Era evidente que desprezava seu marido antes de ser preso, e agora teria a vingança de ver sua família inteira morrer.

Narcissa foi conduzida às masmorras da construção sombria. Seu leito de morte, e motivo de sua vida desde os 24 anos, seu filho. Draco crescera aos modos do pai, tal a parte física e a arrogância, orgulho, narcisismo, as idéias, ensinamentos, cuidados e crueldade que ela mondara ao seu bem e ao seu jeito. Talvez a única que coisa em que eram parecidos, a crueldade. Mas Lucius não tinha nenhum controle sobre o destino, futuro e ações de Draco. Isso ela detinha inteiramente. Ao longo dos anos foi observando, estudando, ouvindo, e planejando o futuro dele. Ela cuidou de todos os detalhes, até o segundo neto. Depois ele já estaria a salvo. Especialmente de seu marido.

- Mãe – disse amigável – Não esperava vê-la tão cedo.

- Draco, venha dar um abraço antes que seja tarde. – disse calma. _Ela já sabe_, pensou Draco.

Sem se importar que nunca tivesse recebido um afeto tão grande sua mãe – o efeito da morte trazia coisas imprevisíveis, dizia seu pai – a abraçara, era seu último suspiro de vida.

Narcissa teve o cuidado de abraçar seu bebê, deixando sua boca longe dos ouvidos do guarda.

- Agora escute. Aja normalmente, como se eu fizesse isso sempre. Não importa o que aconteça.

- Sim. – Ele balbuciou. Se sua mãe tinha uma rota de fuga, não seria ele a impedir.

Ela se levantou e sentou no colchão, como se fosse um confortável e belíssimo tapete.

- Sente aqui no meu colo, vou contar sua estória preferida de infância. – realmente sua mãe perdera toda a lucidez. – O Menino Perdido e a Pureza.

_Em um campo muito aberto e verde, o Menino Perdido tentava lembrar de onde vinha. Já estava por lá um par de horas, desde a ultima vez que vira os pais._

_A Pureza, que andava espreitando pela redondeza a pregar peças nos mais desavisados, avistara no Menino Perdido uma boa peça... _

Narcissa Malfoy enlouqueceu, como toda a família, nada de novo até ai. Lucius não tava exatamente lúcido em Azkaban, não poderia culpá-lo. Ela não conta histórias desde quando eu tinha seis anos... o que deu nela? O Menino Perdido e a Pureza, nunca tinha ouvido... seria que sua mãe estava tão mal assim, para inventar essa historias nas últimas horas de vida dos dois? Mas se a faz feliz, pelo menos um de nós dois, é melhor aceitar. Colo... como precisava de um... e o tinha agora.

_... então o Menino Perdido, que se chamava Henri, ia com seu novo amigo para encontrar os pais. Quando Pureza tropeçou numa pedra e caiu, Henri mais que depressa o ajudou, mas depois de tantas horas, ele ainda não sabia o seu nome._

_- Qual seu nome? – perguntou o menino._

_Pureza pensou, pensou, ele não sabia seu próprio nome. Então ele disse._

_- Eu não sei, mas se você quiser me dar um nome tão bonito como seu, eu aceito._

_O Menino olhou, olhou... então por fim respondeu._

_- Cris, eu gosto._

_- Também._

_- Então a partir de hoje você se chama Cris._

_Já era tarde, Henri e Cris começavam a sentir fome, então tinham que encontrar os pais de Henri, quando avistaram um campo cheio de flores de todas as cores. Tinha uma que Cris olhava enquanto ela desabrochava somente para ele e para Henri. Ela era amarela, e toda espetadinha, parecia um girassol menor, com miolo menor também.¹_

_- Pureza, porque ainda estás aqui? Leva teu amigo daqui, antes que escureça._

_- Pureza? – perguntou o menino._

_- Sim, seu amigo se chama Pureza. Mas vá e o leve daqui; aqui não é mais seu lugar. – explicou a flor, com toda a sabedoria da natureza. – Agora vá._

_Pureza assentiu e foi para fora do campo, se deparando com a cidade grande que nunca antes pisara, só era vista pelas grades do parque, para encontrar com os pais de Henri, que tinha esquecido de onde encontrá-los, ali mesmo na entrada. E a Pureza, que se chamava Cris, finalmente conheceria a cidade grande. _

Narcissa acabou a estória e colocou Draco ainda mais no seu colo. Depois de alguns minutos rindo e zombando da estória da mãe coruja, o carcereiro havia se entediado e deixado ambos sozinhos antes da morte.

- Agora Draco, você não prestou a atenção devida, mas haja o que houver, confie no Snape. - abraçou mais forte, para impedir o movimento do loiro - O guarda não nos ouve de onde ele está. Agüente firme. – ela murmurava – Vai ser duro, mas agüente. Te amo. – levantou a voz. – Essa era a estória que mais gostava, lembro-me de contá-la muitas vezes... Seu pai a odiava. A biblioteca da Mansão não tem muitas estórias infantis, são mais livros em latim e grego, com mais de mil anos – foi cortada por uma voz grave do outro lado das grades.

- Hei! Os dois, levantem-se! O Lord veio ver a família feliz. – disse o guarda soltando uma gargalhada de dar arrepios.

Draco continuou abraçado a sua mãe até recuperar a pose. Quando o fez, eles se levantaram para presenciar a chegada de um Voldemort _sinistramente_ _satisfeito_.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Dois Malfoy's prestes a morrer...

Umas cinco horas depois Draco estava agonizando com alguns _Crucius_ que levara quando tentava socorrer sua mãe. Ela já não tinha mais lucidez. Seu corpo estava sujo de sangue e lodo e agredido por diversos feitiços de tortura.

Quando, por milagre, um dos comensais parou em frente a cela. Tentou chamar atenção de seu Lord, incomodá-lo era uma sentença de morte, mas a coisa era séria.

Enquanto o Lord falava aos cochichos com o homem, Narcissa balbuciou alguma coisa que Draco não ouvia. Era algo como chofre... chove... não era: _ chore._

No momento seguinte o Lord das Trevas virou-se e proferiu poucas palavras de um impacto avassalador. O olhar fulminante, a magia negra intensificada, o ódio como o único sentimento do local. Alguém o traia. Não era muito difícil de ler as expressões no rosto transfigurado.

- De você eu cuido amanhã. – Disse para o loiro – E você, _Ava Kedavra_.

Não... Não... Infeliz! Maldito!

Draco ainda estava nas masmorras que o colocaram quando chegou, mas agora tinha o corpo sem vida da sua mãe. Abraçou-se ao corpo sujo de sangue. Choramingou, mas não chorou.

Meia hora mais tarde, Severus Snape estava tentando inutilmente tirar o garoto do lado do corpo de Narcissa. Seu último recurso, a chave do portal que Narcissa tinha lhe dado. Ela previa o futuro, porque a contrariá-la tanto?

- Draco... Draco acorda... - Harry balançava o loiro, que ainda estava preso no pesadelo. Ele chorava... Nunca o tinha visto chorar dessa maneira. – DRACO! ACORDA!

Uma hora depois, quando o loiro havia se acalmado, ainda agarrado ao corpo de Harry, ele emitiu um som além dos lamentos:

- Ela disse para eu chorar... foi melhor mesmo!

- Ela?

- Minha mãe! – concluiu sombriamente.

Dados:

¹. A flor é um Crisântemo, flor de ouro. Tem como significado ocidental "carinho e amor", e como significado oriental, principalmente na China, "_o distintivo oficial do exército e uma exclusividade da nobreza._"

Signos das Flores

4 de junho Crisântemo: Quem nasce sob o signo de Crisântemo passa alegria aos olhos e prima pela organização, o equilíbrio e a justiça. Tudo o que realiza é espontâneo. Seu emblema é a simplicidade. Flor símbolo do Japão, era usada para forrar o trono do imperador. Está associada às idéias de longevidade e imortalidade. Seu nome originou-se as palavras gregas chysos (ouro) e anthemon (flor), pois a primeira espécie cultivada era amarela. Representa **a beleza e a perfeição**. (data de aniversário do nosso Dray, segundo Tia Jô. À primeira vista, não parece nada com nosso Dray, mas ao longo da fic vocês irão entender.)

**Review :**

**Rapousa:** Calma menina, sabia que tu me da medo as vezes!? Poiseh, os capítulos vão ser um pouquinhos maiores daqui para frente, mas nem tanto (tipo Bond), okay? Acho que tu me deste uma idéia, vou terminar ela amanhã com um grande The End, sem o resto da historia, o que achas... que nada é só brincadeira... XD

**Scheila Potter:** Eu amo seus review's! Sempre me dão animo. O Harry é tão calmo (leia ironicamente)! Muito Obrigada pelo elogio... é sempre bom para uma autora escrever sempre mais e mais...

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** Sim, o Harry tem cara mesmo. #cara de quem vai fazer arte# XD

**Death.A.:** Amo o jeito como tu escreve review's, geralmente eu ganho a semana com os teus. Já que um review agente já ganha o dia. Te add no MSN, mas tu não me aceitou (procura lá no meu profile que tem ele, okay?). Tipo me defendendo, sobre o Harry falar da Sala Comunal da Sonserina: o Dray já sabia que ele tinha ido lá, imagina que o loirinho não iria infernizar até saber!? Mas as circunstâncias que ele tomou conhecimento do fato, só um pouco mais a frente. Os filhos vão ser lindos e sapecas! O Dray ainda é sonserino, não espere muita compaixão com desconhecidos, menina. Sim, tava lendo Bond de novo, e sei lá, tive vontade de fazer uma Pansy amável... hehehe. Rony está mais maduro, não muito mas para idade dele, sim. O Harry é UMA criança! Precisa dizer que eu amo te responder??? heheh, XDD

**Mary Malfoy:** hehe, sim acabei com o suspense de quem estar grávido, mas agora vem outros pela frente. Rony, Pansy e Blaise vão ser bem mais participativos, se isso te agrada!? XD

**A TODOS que mandaram e NÃO mandaram review's:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios, vocês é que me fazem feliz, e criativa. Principalmente nos hits e review's, MSN e afins. Estou muito contente com a repercussão é maior que eu esperava. Cinco a seis review por capitulo é maravilhoso. Muito Obrigada mesmo...

**Bella** muito obrigada pela betagem, sempre tão paciente comigo, essa menina merece uma salva de palmas por me agüentar.

Bjitos

XDD

ps: qm vai conseguir indentificar todas subliminares da Narcissa!?


	8. Conversas

**Nome: **Agapi ek Oneiro – Love of the Dreams

**Autora:** Matt M.P.

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Classificação: **MA+ 18

**Aviso:** no primeiro capítulo.

- Obrigado pela atenção e tenha uma boa leitura! -

* * *

**Capítulo 08 - Conversas**

Hermione passava suas últimas horas da noite debruçada num livro. Desde que Draco chegara da Mansão naquela manhã com inúmeros livros, ela ainda não parara de lê-los. Eles eram pobres em detalhes, mas ela ainda tinha esperança de encontrar um com informações para os fins que necessitava.

- Boa noite, sabe-tudo! - o loiro entrara sorrateiramente na cozinha. - Que hora mais apropriada para um lanchinho duplo. - disse arrastado para sorrir do jeito que só ele sorria

- Achei que já estavam todos na cama...

- Não, Harry está conversando com o Ronald. - a garota fez uma cara desgostosa - Ele não ia passar a noite aqui?

- Eu não sei ainda. Não queremos que ninguém desconfie, então talvez volte para A Toca.

Por alguns estantes permaneceram em silêncio. Tinha uma grande caneca de café na mesa que ela bebericava. Não era seu preferido, mas a mantinha muito acordada, se é que _realmente _precisava.

- Ah, Draco, achei uma coisa suspeita num livro...

- Qual? - interrompeu o loiro.

- Um com o titulo muito conveniente: _Masculos Gravidus_. Fiquei muito feliz por achar algo assim, mas quando abri o livro tinha descoberto um esconderijo secreto e dentro dele estava o Diário de Narcissa B. Malfoy. Você sabe o que pode significar isso?

- Que minha mãe era uma maldita vidente. - quase rosnou.

- Vidente? Isso não existe! - disse cética.

- Mione, você acreditando ou não, o único motivo por eu ter essa vida hoje, e você também, principalmente você e o Ronald é que minha mãe, conhecendo o Lucius e meu futuro, me tirou da linha de fogo. - a garota fez uma cara como quem liga os fatos de um jeito muito parecido com Artimancia e subitamente disse:

- Então foi isso que você viu naquelas lembranças de Snape? Para ter ficado em choque. - acrescentou rapidamente.

- Mais ou menos. Vi o seu assassinato, vi Harry casar com a Weasley, o Lord das Trevas matar metade de Londres em chamas. - um arrepio subiu pela espinha, _ele era _o assassino de Mione, Lucius, e do próprio filho.

Mione ficou calada. Aquilo era ridículo! Nunca alguém previu, por mais louco, um futuro tão cheio de detalhes.

- Mas isso pode ser contestado, você mesmo dizia que sua mãe era louca!?

- Sim, mas tem coisas demais se encaixando. A partir da ressurreição do Lord das Trevas, Narcissa me trancava no quarto como castigo por coisas mínimas. - ele nunca tentara usar uma Imperdoável antes do sexto ano, quando tentou não conseguiu, é claro; sua Tia Bella só lhe ensinou Oclumência, e sempre com a irmã no pé, nem que quisesse matar alguém, não conhecia tortura, nem assassinatos. - Eu era "puro", como dizia minha mãe.

- Puro?

- Puro, imaculado, virgem; não se pode lançar uma Imperdoável sendo "imaculado". E hoje tem aquele maldito feitiço do Severus, não sou o mesmo egoísta, nem ajo mais como o sonserino de antes. - disse com um pouco de amargura. - Você sabe mais alguma coisa daquele feitiço, algum efeito além da perda de memória e isso? - apontava para si.

- Não tudo que eu consegui te disse. Talvez se eu der mais uma procurada... Ou talvez você apenas amadureceu?

-Tens falando com Lupin?

-Remus não tem dado notícias. Prof ª McGonagall esta tentando contato.

- Pode ser, - disse pensativo. - mas não precisa... o que parece e, diga-se de passagem, _tenho certeza_, é que é um feitiço de criação do Severus. Não tem o que procurar. Ainda não descobri se o agradeço ou o ressuscito para matá-lo de novo!

- Mas me parece que você esta bem mais feliz do que no tempo de escola!

O loiro não respondeu, não ia dar o braço a torcer, mas nunca poderia imaginar uma vida melhor. Mas Mione não precisava de respostas, conhecia esse rapaz muito bem, o viu "_crescer_", certa vez.

- Talvez ache alguma coisa naquele diário, talvez tenha uma indicação de livro, ou algo do tipo. - ia saindo do aposento, quando lembrou - Ah, vamos ter uma menina, Narcissa que previu.

- Menina? Mas Harry está no segundo mês de gravidez, como vocês podem saber? - perguntou o ruivo na porta.

- Palpite de Malfoy´s. Ronald, você vai ficar?

- Não, tenho que voltar. Draco pode me dar licença? Preciso falar com a _minha_ namorada. - algumas coisa não mudam.

- Sim. Vou ver o _meu_ marido. - respondeu sorrindo em desdém, o loiro, saindo da cozinha.

- Vocês não mudam?

- Amor, isso é só pra não perder o costume... Você sabe que nós nos damos bem, agradeço também por você ter me alertado sobre os dois, antes deles mesmo. Um Harry apaixonado é um Harry muito vingativo. - falou para depois sapecar um beijo na namorada-quase-noiva. - Quem iria imaginar?

- Porque você não vai ficar?

- A Gina anda dando muito trabalho... Ficou pior que Fred e o George, mamãe está quase enlouquecendo!

- Isso é por causa do Harry?

- Sinceramente não sei, mas o Denis foi parar na ala hospitalar estes dias... Como Madame Pomfrey não faz perguntas não sei se foi ela ou não.

- Você está bem informado, hein?

- Vantagem de trabalhar no ministério, fofoca rola solta, mas sobre coisas inúteis. Acho que eles não estão nos ouvindo, né? - Mione assentiu apenas com os olhos. - O Ministério está atrás dos dois. Precisamos agradar os cartolas essa semana, antes que baixem um mandado de busca atrás do Draco.

- Eles insistem que Draco colocou todos nós sobre _Imperius_! Humpf! O que eles querem, a Mansão ou dinheiro?

- Não sei, mas acho que colocando o Draco na cadeia vão se sentir mais seguros. E, de qualquer forma, o Ministério esta quase falindo por conta das reconstruções.

- Vou conversar com ele. Se o Harry ficar sabendo vai querer botar o Ministério abaixo. Até essa criança nascer, temos que fingir que está tudo bem...

- É, odeio mentir para o Harry, ele viveu assim a vida inteira. - lamentou o ruivo.

- Vamos, é pro bem dele e do seu sobrinho!

- Aham! - concordou tristemente.

- Rony, vamos trocar de assunto? Um não tão agradável, mas necessário. É sobre os padrinhos do bebê.

- Eles já decidiram? - perguntou o garoto entusiasmando.

- Sim e não. Antes talvez fossemos nos dois, mas-

- Como assim?! Você não vai ser madrinha?! Você não faz outra coisa senão cuidar deles!

- Calma, eu ainda vou ser a madrinha. Mas estava conversando com Harry, e talvez façam uma junção, porque eles querem ter muitos filhos, ou pelo menos dois. - o ruivo a olhava com cara de poucos amigos. - Harry achou justo sermos os primeiros padrinhos oficiais Blaise e eu, e no segundo filho você e a Pansy.

- Acho que já esperava por algo assim, não vou dizer que não fico chateado, mas tenho que admitir, Blaise tem cara de ser um ótimo padrinho.

- Eu disse que Blaise e eu somos oficiais. Isso não te tira da jogada, viu Tio Rony?

- Certo, Madrinha Mione.- eles trocaram um longo beijo. Era difícil ficarem sozinhos, sempre tinha algo, ou Harry. - Eu tenho que ir, já está tarde, mamãe precisa de mim em casa.

- Qualquer coisa pode mandar uma coruja, estou meio que sobrando agora por aqui.

- Certo, meu amor, já vou. Vê se não vai tarde para cama. - disse Rony dando um pequeno beijo na testa da garota, e saído para aparatar na rua.

--------------------x---------------------

00:40

- Mione, vai para cama... Já é tarde! - resmungou um garoto na porta da cozinha.

- Já vou, só vou terminar isso aqui. - exclamou a morena sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Harry sentou ao lado da garota com um copo leite. Analisou suas feições, era a primeira amiga que conquistara na vida. Primeira menina com quem conversara, alguém que cuidou dele pela primeira vez em anos com os Dursley´s. Alguém que respeitava e admirava além das discussões e brigas, do amor e afeto.

- Você não deveria estar na cama há essa hora, mocinho?

- Senti vontade de tomar leite, achei que iria morrer se não descesse para tomar um mísero golinho... Esses desejos de gravidez são sempre assim?

- É, mas ainda não vieram os esquisitos. Draco tem sorte. E ele? Não está sentindo sua falta? – provocou a morena, desgrudando os olhos do livro.

- Ele já esta no 15° sono a essa hora. Desde que o conheço, nunca vi ele dormir tão sereno e tranqüilo. Adoro repetir que estou feliz, muito feliz!

- Ele também está. Vai para cama, é bom ter uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã vamos visitar o Beco Diagonal com direito a Profeta Diário, fãs e autógrafos.

- Você sabe como eu odeio isso. - disse o moreno parecendo cansado.

- Vai ser melhor, temos que manter uma imagem pública agora.

- Ok, ok, não tenho como escapar, mas nem por isso vou ser agradável.

- Harry, quero que você faça um diário, seria ótimo para estudo.- disse animadamente. - Imagine: primeiro estudo moderno sobre gravidez masculina, uma coisa nova, que ninguém teve oportunidade de descrever e estudar tão de perto em anos.

- Um diário? - perguntou descrente – Certo, pensarei no caso. Agora Mione, vai para cama, vai... Está tarde.

- Ok, só vou terminar isso aqui.

Mas o moreno já subia as escadas para suíte principal da Casinha Branca.

------------ X ----------------

00:55

- Harry?

- Acordado?

- Não, estou dormindo. Não vê que sou sonâmbulo?

- Sabia que sarcasmo não cai tão bem como antes?

- Humpf! - desdenhou.

- Draco... Diz de novo que não é um sonho? Tudo parece tão perfeito, chega a assustar!

- Vem cá, isso não é um sonho, é real... você casou com o Príncipe da Sonserina, que particularmente é o homem mais bonito da fase da terra. E eu casei com o Garoto-de-Ouro. E nós vamos ter uma linda menina! - abraçou fortemente Harry, o moreno sempre tinha crises assim, ele mesmo sentia a mesma necessidade, se reafirmar, pois _SE_ esse era um sonho, não queriaacordar.

- Menina?

- Sim... Harry?

- Ahn?

- Agora você não me escapa! - o moreno engoliu em seco. Sempre que o loiro dizia isso era algo do passado, de um passado que não fazia muito bem aos dois, muito menos a relação.

- O que você quer? - foi impossível não ter um tom rude, eles estavam felizes, o que faltava?

- Você já fugiu umas quatro vezes dessa história! Como foi que vocês foram para a Sonserina?!

O moreno olhou, olhou... e riu! Era um pergunta simples, sem importância, mas feria brutamente o orgulho sonserino de Draco.

- Para de rir, eu não disse nenhuma piada, ouviu?... Harry! - pela expressão de Draco, era melhor explicar, ele realmente estava ficando irritado.

- Calminha, Draco, venha cá. – Harry puxou o loiro - Lembra no segundo ano, quando tinha todo aquele falatório do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin? - o outro confirmou com um aceno. - Pois bem, o primeiro na lista para ser o herdeiro depois de mim, na crença popular, era você, lembre-se bem disso. Mione, Ron e eu conseguimos a receita, os ingredientes e fizemos a poção. Você ficou na escola no natal, então nocauteamos os seus guarda-costas e pronto. Você mesmo nos informou a senha! - Harry soltou uma longa gargalhada, o loiro estava catatônico, não esperava uma confissão de mão beijada como essa.

- Achei que seria mais difícil!

- Esperava que fosse como no treinamento?

- Não tão difícil, mas assim? Esperava mais de um Grifinório. - respondeu provocativo.

- Nós tivemos brigas suficientes pros próximos cinqüenta anos. Temos segredos um com o outro, mas coisas bobas assim não têm motivo para serem escondidas. - se Harry fosse amável gravidez toda, Draco estava a salvo.

- Você não era bom em Oclumência. Porém eu era.

- Não se esqueça, _meu amor_, que você era péssimo Legilimente. - provocou Harry.

- E você usou isso. Era muito sonserino na sua parte.

- Você também usava minha fraqueza. Porque eu ia me fazer de coitadinho? Você era meu inimigo de escola. oras... - era melhor trocar o rumo da conversa, concluiu o loiro.

- O que mais me chocou foi a primeira vez que vi seus tios e-

- Não me lembre disso... Esqueça, é passado. Mas eu sempre achei que fora o Denis... - fez sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Isso também! - respondeu o loiro muito irritado. - Acho melhor dormirmos. Amanhã temos um bando de jornalistas para enfrentar.

- Hei, quem diria... Draco Malfoy-Potter está morrendo de ciúmes... - o moreno se deliciou com cada palavra repleta de veneno inocente.

- Boa. Noite. - respondeu o loiro, seria uma longa gravidez, e a instabilidade de Harry estava nos patamares dignos de provocações sonserinas, com pitadas de Lufas.

- Boa noite, _amorzinho_.

Harry se enfiou embaixo dos lençóis, abraçando um Draco-Morrendo-de-Ciúmes-Potter, para seu deleite essa noite. Não fora ele que insistiu para Draco adotar seu sobrenome, nem o loiro insistira com ele para adotar o Malfoy. Com sono vindo, Harry James Potter-Malfoy adormeceu feliz, mas, por segurança, nem Mione sabia das escolhas mais íntimas do casalzinho mais belo que vivia na Casinha Branca com um belo jardim.

... Será que Denis está bem? Gina nunca o perdoou, menos ainda ao loiro... - foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de adormecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente, atrasada, muy atrasada, desculpe, mas meu pc está no conserto a mais de dois meses, agora com outro pc estou sem net, e muita, mas muita prova na escola. Desculpa, mas aqui ta outro cap, espero que o próximo venha mais rápido, sabia q review ajuda tbm!? Bjus e Muito Obrigada por acompanhar...

**Review´s: **

**Rapousa:** Não o Draco não estava grávido, esse é o fim do sexto livro. Muito obrigada pela review.. XDD ti adolu! Saudades do msn!

**Lover.44:** Ela vai continuar, com muito mistério e muito mais. Fiquei muito inspirada com seu review que me fez tbm muito feliz! Muito Obrigada, XDD

**Ge Black:** Calma, vamos por partes, amei saber q tu acompanha a fic há mais tempo, por isso e por outras q posto as respostas aqui, para que todo mundo, q não manda review, tenha suas dúvidas saciada (ou não). To envergonhada tbm, sabia. :´ - ) O mistério, espero q ele esteja sempre presente. Poiseh, a essa alturas do campeonato já d p/ saber q eu odeio governos, não é!? Pois bem eles são mal, na minha opinião. Não era o Dray que estava, porque eu leio muitas fic´s com o Draco grávido, enchi sabe!? Narcissa esconde muita coisa do filho, como toda a mãe, mesma coisa, eles estão no corredor da morte, por favor, deixei eles um pouquinho mais humanos, era a última vez q a mãe ia ver o filho. A fabula, para entender precisa primeiro saber qm é qm. Na nota do cap 9 eu vou dizer, okay? O resto é fichinha! Muito Obrigada pelo review, fiquei muito feliz com ele. XDD (eu recebir um review da Gê Black., não acretido . )

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** Ele sofre, mas é feliz, o nosso loirinho. Muito obrigada, e desculpa a grande e imperdoável demora. Bjus XDDD

**Death. A.:** O Draco ficou um muito fofo no colo da mamãe, sim senhora. Crisântemo tem em qualquer barraca de cemitério, não é muito difícil de achar! Nunca reparei em noite com nuvens, gosto muito mais das luas (crescente, cheia...) e estrelas. Narcissa já conhecia os netos e o genro antes que o filho, bem sonserino da parte dela. Draco gaguejou, PQ? Pq tem muito mais do que parece! Acho q o resto eu sacie no msn! Não é? Ti adolu, viu!! Bjus XDDD

**Muito obrigada novamente a todos com ou sem review, muito obrigada.**

**Bjus**

**XDD**

**Matt M. P. **


	9. Soluções

**Aviso: vide primeiro capítulo.**

* * *

**Soluções**

Parecia que dezenas de pessoas estavam o sufocando; aquilo já durava umas duas horas. "Potter, como é ser casado com Draco Malfoy?"; mais longe um pedido de foto; "Onde está seu marido, Sr. Potter?"; mais perguntas, algumas citado o nome de Draco; "Sr. Potter, veio pedir o divórcio?" , perguntava uma loira a sua frente. Aquilo foi pior do que no dia em que derrotou Voldemort...

- Harry? - reconheceu a voz de Mione.

- Aqui!

- Mais uma foto, Sr. Potter!

- Não!

- É verdade que o Sr. Malfoy está sendo acusado...

- _Já chega!_ Sem mais perguntas! Vamos Mione, já acabamos as compras!

- Só mais uma perguntinha!

- Não, não e NÃO!

- Sr. Potter...

- Acho que o Sr. não entendeu. O Sr. Potter não quer mais ser amolado! Então, uma boa tarde! – cuspiu a garota, e ambos saíram em direção ao Draco.

- Se divertiram? – perguntou o loiro.

- Cala boca, Malfoy! – ambos rosnaram.

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Como foi cara? - perguntou o ruivo quando passou na Casinha Branca aquela noite.

- Péssimo! Você berrou por todo Ministério que íamos ao Beco Diagonal, por acaso? Foi um verdadeiro inferno! Tinha no mínimo cem pessoas lá, perguntando, pedindo autógrafos, fotos, entrevistas... - rosnou.

- Ah... Eu fiz o que foi combinado... Harry? - mas esse já tinha se trancado no quarto, após subir as escadas batendo pé. - O que aconteceu? Num momento ele está feliz, e no outro, puff!

- Não liga, Rony, é só dar uns dez minutos e ele desce feliz da vida. - falou a garota. - Como foi lá no Ministério?

- Calmo. - mas quem respondeu foi o loiro. - Depois de me lançarem perguntas de todo tipo, consegui acalmar o Ministro. Mais uma semana e teriam congelado e caçado minha herança, que por acaso está um pouco menor agora.

- Saldo positivo...

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Harry?

- Sim... - veio a voz embargada do banheiro.

- Vem comer algo.

- Hum... estou indo... - e o gosto de bile subiu até a garganta do moreno, novamente.

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Arroz... eca... urgh...

- Ele está sentindo tudo o que deveria ter sentido nos primeiros dois meses...

- Enjôos, dores, emoções descontroladas... Tudo o que ele não passou nas últimas 8 semanas...

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Harry, você está chorando?

- Ahn?... Não... - disse com os olhos marejados.

- Cisco?

- É, é...

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Lembra da sala precisa? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim. Era esse o motivo do choro?

Harry só acenou afirmativamente, ambos se perdendo em lembranças...

_-¹ _

_- Sr. Potter, você terá treinamento com o Sr. Malfoy três vezes por semana._

_- Com Malfoy? Ele é um..._

_- Não quero desculpas.__- Sr. Malfoy, além das aulas e detenções, você terá um treinamento defesa..._

_- _

_- Malfoy, não importa o que a Mione e o Lupin digam. Eu não confio em você._

_- E eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que você pensa..._

_- _

_- Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, de novo? Quando vocês irão parar com isso... Vocês já quebraram todos os ossos possíveis e impossíveis de um corpo. Quando irão crescer... Hoje será a última vez... Dá próxima, não vou nem abrir a porta da enfermaria. - rugiu Madame Pomfrey. _

_- Meninos... não acredito... - era voz da Mione. – SENTEM! Episkey. _

_- _

_- POTTER! Merlin, acorde! - Draco dava tapinhas leves no rosto de Harry - Não se atreva a morrer agora!_

_- Aahhh, não... sai... desgraçado... - rosnava o moreno, com as mão na cabeça.- Sai Voldemort._

_Draco ficou, se possível, mais branco. _

_- _

_- Vocês dois, vão treinar um com o outro, Oclumência e Legilimência... _

_- _

_- Mais uma vez... Legilimens!_

_Um menino loiro, de uns seis anos, passeava pela casa... No instante seguinte, o mesmo menino, alguns anos mais velho, era espancando por um homem.  
_

_- Malfoy!_

_- _

_-... Legilimens!_

_Um garotinho moreno fugia no pátio da escola... _

_- _

_- Quem era?_

_- Narcissa! _

_- _

_- NÃO FALA O NOME DELE..._

_- Eu não vou ter medo de um nome... _

_- _

_- Então não era lenda?_

_- Você acreditou mesmo na baboseira da Umbridge?_

_- Desde o primeiro ano...  
_

_- _

_- Malfoy, domingo onze horas. Portão de entrada._

_- Ahn? Porque?_

_- Você entenderá..._

_- _

_- Malfoy?_

_- Hã?_

_- Faz tempo que agente não briga, né?_

_- É?_

_- Sim..._

_- Briga amanhã no intervalo, no corredor do primeiro andar, o que acha?_

_- Perfeito! _

_- _

_- Não entendi porque vamos ter que cumprir essa detenção?_

_- Também não... Mas é melhor quando se está acompanhado! _

_- _

_- Sr. Potter, detenção às oito horas... _

_- _

_- Porquê?!_

_- Você não disse que era melhor acompanhado? E eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje. O Dênnis... - engoliu em seco. - Eu estava sem fazer nada. - corrigiu._

_- Dênnis?_

_Silêncio _

_- _

_-... Legilimens!_

_Um menino loiro de olhos claros procurava as roupas no chão, seminu._

_- MALFOY!_

_- O quê?!_

_- Isso foi invasão! Não lhe dei permissão para isso!_

_- Isso é um treino de oclumência, Potter! _

_- _

_-... Legilimens!_

_Dois garotos enroscados dormiam num quarto escuro..._

_- MALFOY! Você por acaso que saber sobre o Dênnis? Se quiser saber, pergunte! Somos amigos, não somos?! _

_- Vocêestánamorandoumgaroto? _

_- Ahan... _

_- VOCÊ TREPOU COM O PIRRALHO! _

_- Sim. - respondeu calmo. _

_- COM UM __**PIRRALHO**_

_- O que isso tem haver? - um loiro furioso passou pela porta para, em seguida, batê-la com força. - Draco... droga, droga, droga..._

-

_A sala precisa era uma penumbra. Harry estava sentado no canto mais escuro quando o loiro entrou._

_- Malfoy se você encostar mais um dedo no Dênnis, vou me esquecer de tudo e ter matar com minhas próprias mãos... Isso já está passando dos limites. É a quinta vez esse mês que ele passa na enfermaria e estamos no dia 15. E não me venhas com desculpas, sei muito bem que foi você!_

_- Foi a Weasley..._

_- Não minta! Ela passou o dia comigo na sala comunal..._

_- Não vamos treinar? - disse com indiferença._

_- Só se você quiser morrer hoje! - um calafrio passou pela espinha de Draco, _um muito diferente.

_- _

_- Não quero desculpas. Vamos Snape mandou o mapa..._

_- Sem treinos até o fim dos N.E.W.Ts. senhores. _

_Último banquete em Hogwarts- _

_- _

_HD§HD§HD§HD_

- Harry? O que está acontecendo!

- Chame a Mione... - disse entre dentes.

- Harry! Precisamos levá-lo a um curandeiro!

- Não podemos ir para o St. Mungus? - em cima da cama, o garoto moreno entrava em convulsão.

- NÃO! Vamos para Hogwarts... Profª McGonagall vai saber o que fazer. - respondeu a garota.

- Harry?... Ele não responde! Rápido! Vamos por Floo para a Toca! Por favor, Harry, responda, não morra...

- Ele não vai morrer...

* * *

**N/A: **Oiii, milhões de perdões pela demora. E um milhão para as minhas duas betas do cap passado: Death. A. e Bella Potter Malfoy. Ainda estou se computador, foi o terceiro esse ano que simplesmente fez: puff e apagou. :(  
Aqui esta mais um capítulo, com um final nada bom... Mas a vida é assim, nem tudo é perfeito. 

¹. infelizmente o F-F . net não estava cooperando. Essa foi a única solução.

No próximo capítulo: Dray, e sua visão dos acontecimentos... A mudança de Pansy... e novos segredos.

**Como prometido, especial cap 7:**

**A Fábula:**

Henri é diminutivo de Henrique assim como Harry em inglês.  
Cris de Crisântemo, citado no texto, flor de ouro. O Draquinho não vale ouro, como também tem muito ourinho...

"_Quando Pureza tropeçou numa pedra e caiu, Henri mais que depressa o ajudou_" - essa parte do texto se refere ao Sr. Lucius Malfoy... (heheh)

O 'campo' e a 'cidade grande': campo o pedestal em que Draco vivia, sem colocar os pés no mundo real. Cidade grande era sua ignorâcia sobre a verdade, que o Harry lhe ajuda.

Uma coisa que ninguém perguntou mas eu acho de extrema importância: Draco tem a crueldade dos Black´s como enfatiza Narcissa. PQ? Lembre-se que Sirius era um Black e também tinha um gostinho por... aprontar... digamos. Draco igual Narcissa igual Sirius...

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Gostou do Draco ciumento? poiseh... pena é que pouco tempo para muito detalhe ( desculpe, não teve Beco Diagonal). Gininha, ela ainda vai da as caras... espere... a Bonnie infelizmente me deixou com nojo da Gina... HAHAHAHAH... Obrigada pelo review... XD

**Rapousa:** Menina, mate-me se eu não responder um misteriosinho que seja. Mas como eu não prentendo perder a vida jovem tenho tudo pronto! na minha cabeçinha, oras... se tu olhar, pode até descobrir algo, já que duas paralelas se encontram no infinito. Perdão pela demora, bloqueio criativo... muito obrigada pelos elogios, são de extrema importância... ps: espero por suas atualizações aflita...

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Perdão, perdão pela demora... infelizmente bloqueio criativo não é uma coisa controlável... agora a barra vai começar a pesar, mas sempre vai ter muito amor... muito obrigada... XDD

**Death. A.: **Suas perguntas cabeludas tem uma só resposta: Porque Deus quiz! Não lembra do Dênnis? Dênnis Creevey! Sim, ele era namorado do Potter... Heheh, safado nada, carente, coitadinho... Saudades,,, faz tempo que não há "vejo" no msn... XDD

**Gê Black:** E tão bom saber que tem gente gostando da fic. Hum... sobre a Mione e Rony, eles tem vida propria, né? Até o Harry aprontar! o que não é muito dificil... :D Madame Narcissa é muy influente... Quente, acho que não, um pouquinho, talvez, mais dolorosa, mas com muito amor... XDD

Obrigados a todos, com ou sem review's. Os 'hits' denunciam...

bjitos

Matt M. P.


	10. Enfermaria

Capítulo 10: Enfermaria

Avisos: vide primeiros cap.

Betas e co-diretoras: Bella Potter-Malfoy e Death A.

**Aviso Importante:** **Eu estou me afastando por um tempo, para concluir o terceiro ano do ensino médio, estarei de volta até o final de julho. Até prentendo finalmente, depois de tantas mudanças planejar um fanfiction que não quer ser planejada. Peço desculpas por qualquer coisa, erro ou invenientes.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

- Rony, finalmente! Está tudo bem? Eu posso entrar?... Tem algo errado? Diga-me. Rony, alguma coisa com o bebê? Com o Harry? Fale! 

O ruivo olhou em volta e viu a sala de espera da enfermaria de Hogwarts, voltou os olhos para o loiro há sua frente. E teve a certeza que teria de mentir para acalmar as preocupações - com ou sem razão - daquele a sua frente.

- Draco, uma coisa de cada vez. Harry esta dormindo. Apenas dormindo. - acrescentou apressadamente, pensou _"Não seria nada sábio dizer que Harry está em coma, profundo e sem previsões. A coisa está ficando perigosa."_

- Então eu posso entrar! - o garoto loiro já se lançava à porta. Quando foi impedido.

- Não!

- Por quê? Se for só isso eu posso entrar. O que está acontecendo que você não quer me dizer? - inquiriu.

- Não, não é nada. - se apressou o ruivo - É só que elas estão discutindo. E não nos querem lá dentro... Ahn... E tem também a escola... Que já está inteira sabendo que Harry Potter está aqui.

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Como?

- Não tenho certeza. Só vamos fazer cara de despreocupados. E ficar calmos, antes que algo mais vaze.

xx

A discussão já durava mais de meia hora, dentro da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

- Minha querida, eu tenho que dar a poção. Antes que o bebê o mate.

- Madame Pomfrey, tente entender, essa poção não só vai matar o bebê, como tirar qualquer possibilidade de gravidez novamente! Isso é coisa do Ministério, por favor, você esteve nessa escola tempo suficiente para entender que eles não poupam esforços. Você conheceu a Umbrigue.

- Papoula, pode deixar a Srta. Granger comigo?

- Sim, Diretora. Com licença. Qualquer coisa, eu estarei no meu escritório. - A enfermeira nem esperou resposta, e já se virou para seguir seu caminho.

- Diretora, por favor...

- Hermione, é verdade? O Ministério está mesmo atrás do bebê, então.

- Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Achei que seria muitíssimo perigoso leva-lo para o St. Mungus. Desde que Draco engravidou eu venho pesquisando. Temos que mante-los fora de risco, por isso o trouxe aqui.

- Você fez o certo. Porém ainda não entendi sua preocupação com a poção que Papoula queria administrar no _seu_ paciente? - perguntou a diretora astutamente.

- Bom, eu tenho medo, baseada nas minhas pesquisas, que essa poção seja abortiva. É a poção usada em homens grávidos nos primeiros três meses de gravidez, temo muito por eles.

- A única coisa que posso dizer, é que continue com esse cuidados, mas não desmereça a Madame Pomfrey. E Harry como está?

- Em coma, muito parecido com o coma que ele e Draco ficaram no inicio da nidação. Entre 6 a 15 dias de depois da fecundação. Imagino, pelos meus cálculos, que a gravidez esteja na 8° semana, então a bolsa que protege o bebê deve ter se fixado no interior do corpo. O primeiro coma, quando descobrimos a gravidez, foi para criação da bolsa para o feto, já que um homem não tem útero. Mas ainda realmente não conseguir ligar os dois comas.

- Bom, vejo que está num caminho.

**10 horas de coma.**

- Sabe Harry, eu acredito que tudo dará certo, como sempre. Narcissa dizia que eu teria uma menina primogênita. E se ela dizia, vai acontecer.

_Quando eu encontrei aquele diário, nem tive tempo de pensar sobre o que era. Mas quando o abri, vi que ela tinha deixado uma mensagem no dia em que foi levada._

_Sabe... Ela dizia que tinha muito orgulho de mim, e do genro também. Eu também tenho muito orgulho de você, assim como ela teve. Ela sempre soube que acabaríamos juntos, ela era, mesmo, uma vidente._

_Ainda anteontem, comentávamos sobre como tudo aconteceu. Foi tudo tão... rápido! Custei muito a admitir que gostava de você, e mais ainda que o amava! Acho que nunca te contei o que aconteceu depois que cheguei na Ordem – nunca tivemos tempo, também. - Por isso escute bem, eu sei que pode._

_Acordei, e vi o que condizia muito com o que os trouxas chamam de 'anjos'. Era uma mulher, muito bonita. Achei que estava morto, quase suspirei, porém não lembrava o porque de tanto alivio. Entre a saída do cativeiro e a Ordem, Severus, me colocou sobre alguns feitiços. Um até hoje reside em mim, temo muito que o efeito dele acabe, não seria bom. Um outro, fazia eu perder a memória. No momento que acordei, só lembrava dos meus primeiros oito anos de vida. Com ajuda do _"Anjo"_ e muita conversa, aprendi várias coisas. Aprendi muitas coisas e me desfiz de muitos outros mitos, mitos impostos pela criação de Lucius. Naquele momento eu não passava de uma criança perdida, naquele momento._

_Quando lembrei dos meus onze anos, descobri que meu anjo era Hermione Granger, a amiga sangue-ruim de Harry Potter. Usei toda a criação Malfoy para humilhá-la, xingá-la e dizer qualquer coisa para que se afastasse._

_Digamos que ela é a Mione que nós conhecemos, e, agindo como tal, não arredou pé e não cedeu a qualquer provocação minha. Ela esperou que eu terminasse e simplesmente me disse para repensar em tudo que disse, juntamente com os dias que passamos conversando._

_Ela e Remus traziam minha comida, mas ele deixava na beira da cama, pois mais que isso era impedido ir. Já Mione sempre deixava na cabeceira. Ela conseguia.¹_

_Demorei uns bons dias três para lhe pedi desculpas, e nesse meio tempo não lembrei de mais nada. Era como se ela as controlasse, mas eu sei que não era._

_Lembrei do primeiro ano inteiro, aqui em Hogwarts. Senti-me envergonhado por tanta coisa. Mas, obviamente, não demonstrei isso a ela. Era pedir muito de um Malfoy._

_Mas acho que de alguma forma ela sabia. Quando comecei a lembrar do quarto ano, eu fazia perguntas mudas sobre você e ela sabia me ler, traduzir cada olhar com tal perfeição que bastava um olhar e minhas perguntas eram respondidas._

_Foi num desses dias, de amnésia, que você apareceu no quarto querendo muito mais que meu coro, e sim picadinho de Draco. Lembro muito bem desse dia. Não tenho certeza se chorei, contive ou derramei palavras sobre você, Harry. Mas, realmente, depois do clímax daquele dia, não lembro de mais nada. Isso é estranho, pois só algumas passagens me vêm à cabeça, apesar de saber, é estranho, como aprender história, você grava apenas fatos. Por dias fiquei inventando finais para dias que não lembro._

_Voltando, o quinto ano começava a se fazer presente na minha cabeça. Lembrava que, por dentro te admirava; Por fora, falava injurias, calúnias e tantos outros 'ias._

_Mesmo ouvindo atentamente todas as minha baboseiras - hoje eu admito, mas só para você – Mione que sempre me ouvia atentamente, simplesmente riu._

_Riu. E continuou a rir, ali, bem na minha frente, como se eu tivesse contando uma piada, e não uma série de ofensas ao seu melhor amigo._

_Ainda embargada pelas gargalhadas, disse que conhecia alguém muito parecido comigo, alguém que tinha a mesma sede. Perguntei que ser poderia chegar tão perto do estado de perfeição além de mim. E com uma palavra, umazinha, ela desestabilizou 16 anos de vida para mim._

"_Harry!"_

_Ela falou assim, como se fosse simples. E foi assim que simplesmente tudo desmoronou dentro de mim._

_Sexto ano... Lembrei das ameaças. Dos horrores. De Lucius. Do desespero de minha... mãe..._

_Naquele dia, Mione não estava na Ordem. Então foi Remus quem me acolheu. Foi à primeira vez que ele atravessou minha barreira, do que aconteceu depois eu não lembro. Porém sei que foi importante. - Esqueci de dizer algo, sob o enfeito do feitiço minha máscara quase não existia, acho que diante da Mione continuo há não possuí-la.- No dias seguintes, pelos cálculos do meu "Anjo", eu lembraria dos último dois meses. Ela contou onde eu estava, mas não me disse como cheguei. Disse que me deixaria, para escolher o lado da guerra._

_Penso que já tinha escolhido, porém precisei rever todo aquele horror. Severus escolheu as piores cenas que poderiam existir, ver tanta gente morrer e ainda pelas minhas mãos, aquela altura não me fez nada bem._

_Não sei se aquilo era montagem ou lembrança, porque se forem lembranças, são de minha mãe._

_Sabe, o que mais me chocou foi uma lembrança onde você, Harry, casava com aquela garota petulante da Weasley, aquilo acendeu um ódio no meu peito que só entendi um ano depois._

Draco fez uma pausa para olhar uma das grandes janelas da enfermaria. Harry já estava em coma há mais de dezesseis horas. O coma estava estável, garantiu a enfermeira, depois de uma serie de perguntas do loiro.A luz do nascer do sol começava a produzir vestígios em Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey dormia em seus aposentos. Rony teve voltar para casa, já que teria de trabalhar naquele dia. Mione, no meio da noite, disse para o loiro, que velava o corpo do marido, que a chamasse para ele dormir um pouco. Mas Draco não pregou o olho a noite inteira.

_- Harry, veja, o sol já está nascendo. Tímido. - Sorriu com a lembrança - Você sempre via o pôr-do-sol na sala precisa, antes dos treinos. Sinto saudades dos treinamentos. Lembro que nos primeiros dois meses, pelo menos uma vez por semana eu voltava para as masmorras com os olhos roxos, e você ia para Grifinória com o nariz quebrado. Parece tudo tão distante agora. Eu podia ser o aluno nota dez da Sonserina, mas você era o melhor professor em DCAT._

_Lembra das provocações? Marcávamos os treinos assim: "quatro olhos" significava 'hoje não'; "cicatriz", 'às oito horas'; "doninha", 'dever de casa'. Era divertido._

_E quando eu perdia a criatividade, você ganhava uma detenção – que nunca cumpria - por sopapos no meio do corredor. Você dizia que era para manter as aparências de rivais, mas eu sabia que era como uma proteção, para mascara de Slytherin superior não caísse, a tocos e barrancos. Você nunca foi bom em mentiras e conselhos. Gosto de pensar hoje que você me protegia além da Ordem._

_Com as aulas e detenções, a única coisa que eu realmente aproveitava eram os treinos. Você não era exibido como eu pensava que fosse. Lembrava-me o Remus._

_Você me pedia para ensinar coisas que somente crianças de famílias das trevas conheciam, e, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, dominava tanto feitiços de defesa como a própria arte das trevas._

_Harry, na época eu nem sei se me preocupei. Mas como eu voltei a Hogwarts sem ser preso? Severus estava foragido, eu ganhei __**detenção**__ durante todo ano? Como não me jogaram pedras? Depois do sexto ano, eu coloquei comensais dentro de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim, parecia que nada havia acontecido._

_Quando acordar não terá como escapar, senhor Potter._

_Toda vez em que lembro da primeira vez que vi o ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem, pela extinta ligação da cicatriz, ainda posso sentir o medo de te perder. Eu começava aceitar que um dia você o venceria. Não sabia o que pensar, apenas entrei em desespero. Umas duas semanas depois do choque e das instruções para treinamos oclumêcia, percebi que o garoto a minha frente, que perdia para mimem duelos, era muito mais forte e sortudo que eu imaginava._

_Ele tinha sobrevivido á dezessete anos, na mira do inimigo mais temido da sociedade bruxa. Acho que estou enchendo muito a sua bola, não é?_

_Eu já tinha mudando de lado, mas ainda tinha lealdade a minha família. Lutava agora para sobreviver, porém depois da primeira aula que aprendi Legitimencia, comecei a procura coisas que fossem úteis na sua cabeça. Digamos você, ou era um péssimo oclumente, ou me deixava entrar. Por fim descobrir que você me deixava entrar._

_Você me mostrou todas as batalhas contra ele, depois sentava e dizia que aquilo era para eu saber como ele agia. Mas você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso. Como um filho de um comensal da morte não saberia o básico para se tornar um? Eu também já tinha enfrentando ele, oras. Era sua vez de treinar legitimencia, nós já sabíamos um pouco sobre a infância do outro, principalmente aquilo que sofremos de abuso._

_Você me pegou em cheio, um sentimento extremamente doloroso, o dia em que recebi a Marca Negra, e ainda era bom em legitimencia, acho aquele dia treinamos muito duelo, até a exaustão. Não sei porque saíste sorrido aquele dia. Umas duas semanas depois, eu descobrir o que tanto você pesquisava. Sim aqueles inúmeros domingos na biblioteca, além dos corvinais, eu e o Trio Maravilha – um dia vou fazer a lista de todos os apelidos – mas você estavam sempre com livros da sessão restrita, deixando todos os corvinais morrendo de inveja._

_Hocruxes. Eu nem sabia o que era isso. Simplesmente, assim, com um estalar de dedos, o Garoto de Ouro saiu da escola, desacompanhado para encontrar um espião fugitivo. Fiquei perplexo. Tudo bem que vocês não se davam bem, mas ver os dois conversando e trocando figurinhas era muito estranho._

_A primeira vez que fui com você, Severus levou alguns segundos para perguntar o porque de eu estar, ouvir por muito tempo àquela frase na minha cabeça: "ele esta melhor que o Rony e a Mione, e tem conhecimento". Severus apenas concordou e pediu para ter cuidado, disse que minha mãe não se sacrificou por nada._

_Cara, como era bom sair de Hogwarts, e enfrentar coisas assim, na terceira missão que não deu em nada, eu descobrir outro motivo para estar com você, poções. Inacreditável, a todos o lugares que tínhamos ido, precisava de disfarce, duelo e poções. E você era horrível nesse último._

_Tirando as duas últimas hocrux_es, nos três acabamos com todas²_. Severus, enquanto fugia, as procurava. Você era o único que sempre saia digamos... ileso da destruição._

_Eu era tipo um elemento de segurança. Na penúltima, já tínhamos ganhado um dispensa para estudarmos para o N.E.W.T.. Sentir ciúmes do Rony e Mione, porque os levou junto, ali era só você, Severus e eu. Ninguém mais. Mesmo brigados, éramos ótimos juntos. Quando se tratava de guerra você era irreconhecível. Não tinha nada que nos atrapalhasse, nem o maldito Dennis Creevey. Admito que foi bom tê-los levado, Severus não poderia ir._

_O circo estava se armando e ainda tinha mais uma hocruxes, Nagini. Severus se sacrificou por nós, como seus pais, minha mãe. Acho que ele era apaixonado pelas nossas mães._

_Harry, foram muitas coisa que passamos juntos durante o sétimo ano e, tirando Mione, eu não tinha com quem conversar. Era difícil._

_Nós podíamos ser chamados de amigos, mas nunca realmente conversamos. Conhecíamos um ao outro, fruto de sete anos de implicância e de oito meses de treinos, os quais quatro concedemos nossas memórias um ao outro. Podíamos confiar a vida ao outro quando se tratava da guerra, porém, nunca, nunca mesmo conversamos._

_E mesmo assim descobri algo que não sabia, o que antes não existia._

_Não era Amizade, precisava dos dois em acordo, então nunca nos encaixamos nisso, até aquela semana. Companheiros, para isso precisava de alguma coisa algum elemento, não lembro o pensei na época para isso. Enamorados? Talvez, mas só tinha uma coisinha chata no meio do caminho: a loirete oxigenada!_

_Eu sei que se me ouvisse você já tinha me enchido de sermões. Mas como não pode revidar... Sim, aquela loirete oferecida, e o pior de tudo, nada que eu fizeste ela saia do caminho. E você também o defendia, enquanto tinha euzinho a disposição._

_Ok, tudo bem eu nem sabia o que eu sentia na época nem que gostava de homens – homens para mim é só você -, mas tudo que eu não queria era te perder. Poxa... Levou sete anos para você não me olhar com raiva, mas por causa daquele michê³, eu nem tinha mais folga das detenções._

_A primeira coisa que fiz na época foi contar para sua "namoradinha", porém ela não confia em mim suficiente para tira a história a limpo, mas eu soube por intermédio do Rony, imagina – foi ele mesmo – que ele nunca tinha visto a irmã ficar com tanta raiva na vida, nem a Sra. Weasley tão furiosa. Depois disso a loirete-falsifica-e-oxigenada não teve folga._

_Depois de algum tempo, num dos inúmeros encontros, para maltratar a loirete, no corredor entre uma azaração e outra, descobri que você tinha outro, tinha largado a loirete. Mas não sabia dizer quem. Fiquei intrigado, quem seria?_

_Rodei todas as fofocas dos corvinal, e até encurralei uma serie de lufa-lufas, mas nada, parecia que aquilo era trancado a sete chaves, e seguir você era uma missão impossível, o que eu pude comprovar depois de uma semana._

_Mas como não dá para manter em segredo algo em Hogwarts, ouvir que você saiu com um corvinal, dois grifinórios, e um lufa-lufa, todos com o mesmo destino um ou dois dias na enfermaria sem terceiro encontro. Acho que atrapalhei as coisas entre nos assim, né?_

_Então bolei aquele plano, como conhecer o que o coração de Harry Potter deseja. Mas acho que contar isso não vai trazer bons frutos._

_Sabe, um dia ainda vou descobrir porque o Rony veio me propor uma trégua. Acho que nem a Mione ficou sabendo na época, talvez ainda nem saiba._

_Naquela época, não conversamos, mas passávamos informações, ele inventava dúvida em alguma matéria, eu perguntava, pescava informações sobre você, Harry._

_Eu achei que na hora que contássemos de nosso namoro para os outros os primeiros a aceitar seriam Mione e Remus, porém foi estranho._

_Mione ficou chocada, Remus já sabia, a Sra. Weasley berrou por dois dias na Ordem, Fred e Georg simplesmente perguntaram quando o bebê iria nascer, com muitas gargalhadas. Mas além de chocada, Mione se opôs sobre o relacionamento. Ela era clara, não aprovava porque sempre voltávamos a brigar como cão e gato._

_Acho que a idéia de ser tia-madrinha deixou a Mione, mais receptiva. E acho que ela não queria nos fazer mal, tinha boas intenções, porém ainda não entendia o que se passava com agente como casal, até foi nossa madrinha de casamento junto com Rony, Pansy e Blaise._

_Esses dois últimos... Devo muito a eles, fico infeliz com o destino de Vicent e Gregory, mas nem tudo é perfeito. Simplesmente do nada, o Blaise chegou e disse que queria mudar de lado. Na hora achei que tinha sido descoberto, mas não, antes de levá-lo a McGonagall, achei sensato levá-los até você, que não esboçou surpresa, além de um inquérito e uma reunião marcada. Assim eu não me sentia tão sozinho, mas confiar qualquer coisa da ordem para eles era arriscado. Só você confiava nos dois. E eles foram ingratos quanto a isso, eu admito. Porém ótimos espiões!_

_Formatura, desastre, muita dor, e guerra._

_Um mês planejando o ataque a última horcrux, para em seguida a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, e tivemos tantos imprevistos. Muitos já esperados, claro. Como ataques, retaliação, e desaparecimentos. Estava cada vez mais forte, aquele neurótico._

_Lembro que uma semana antes da formatura, Lucius fugiu de Azkaban, irado comigo. Eu nem podia sair da sede. Você, Remus e Mione não tiravam os olhos de mim, achando que eu ia bancar o idiota e ir atrás dele._

_Tudo bem que eu fui, mas foi um mês depois._

_Ainda me lembro do choque em 26 e 27 de julho, eu acordando do coma e recebendo a notícia que estava grávido! Como aquilo pareceu irreal na hora. E claro que o nobre Harry Potter não iria deixar o namorado falado, e tratou de arranjar uma celebração de casamento no meio da guerra! Eu tava adorando, mas não iria deixar barato. Como pode arrumar tudo para um casamento sem nem saber se o noivo vai querer ou não. Por mais que eu brigasse, saiu um 'sim'. E ai brigamos, é claro._

_Depois de tudo que treinamos durante um ano, você queria me mandar para longe da guerra. Eu devia ter te obedecido. Maldito dia em que Severus morreu, maldito dia em que Lucius o matou, maldito dia em que perdi nosso filho. Espero que ele esteja pagando no inferno.Foi uma batalha horrorosa, foi a primeira e única que eu vi._

_Ainda estava abalado pelo aborto, mas fiz a besteira de ir por campo de batalha no último dia de guerra, uma semana depois que perdi o bebê, de novo. A sorte foi que na batalha, Aquele-Que-Nunca-Mais-Deve-Ser-Nomeado já tinha caído. A última batalha como você jurara na noite anterior, o último dia de retaliação. Dois dias no hospital. Você teve que ficar uma semana._

_Enfim, ele tinha caído. E nós tínhamos que reconstruir nossas vidas --_

- Draco, por favor cala essa boa que o bebê já está irritado. E eu com sono. Vai dormir, vai! – veio a voz embargada de sono, da cama.

- Harry? Mione. Mione! Madame Pomfrey! Ele acordou, ele acordou! Que bom, Harry! Que bom! Eu estava tão preocupado-

- Draco, cala a boca. – disse o moreno de olhos fechados, virando na cama e se ajeitando para dormir mais um pouco, sem nem se lembrar do desespero da noite anterior.

* * *

**N/A:**

¹. Uma barreira magica colocada por Minerva, para segurança de Draco dentro da ordem, impedia que qualquer um entrasse na área da cama do doente, no caso Draco.

². Digamos que Draco sabe de muita coisa, mas nem tudo.

³. Michê garoto de programa.

Gente, se alguém achou meio confuso como o Draco narra, é porque ele narra para si, e não para o Harry, talvez, caso a linha de tempo não fique clara, da um pulinho no capítulo anterior para melhor entendimento.

Oi, tipo quem quiser me add no msn, ele esta lá no meu profile e o motivo da troca de nick, tbm. Só peço que se indentifique, Okay?

Agradeço a todos, que leem e mandam ou não review´s, eu tenho muito agradecer a todos... ¬¬

Muito Obrigada.

Bjus

** Review´s**

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Calma, calma... O Harry esta bem... Só foi o susto. Ehehehhe Desculpe a demora, mas eu passei TRÊS semanas revisando, reescrevendo, debatendo com minhas amigas. Até chegar, nisso, que ainda acho que não tá perfeito... Me perdoa, tbm, pois eu vou me afastar por uns tempos, para terminar conseguir terminar a escola, e me formar. Certo?

**Gê Black: **GÊ, peço milhões de desculpas, sobre o cap 9 e o 10, pois, como ou eu estava sem pc, ou sem net. Eu postei na escola, num sistema linux, com mozilla, isso deixou tudo fora de ordem. E eu aflita, então, se tu não entendeu, pode reler agora que esta tu estabilizado. A fabula, ela não é meio complicada, mas talvez o jeito que eu coloquei ela, se quiser me mandar suas dúvidas, ou add no msn, o endereço esta no meu profile. Quando a demora, foram TRÊS semanas reescrevendo e revisando, até chegar _meio_ perto do que eu queria.

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Tais com peninha do Draco? Não tenha, ele vai sofrer por todos os seis anos infernizando o Trio, ah, coloca na joga ai tbm, o Blaise e a Pansy. Ahsausauhsahash TETY, você esta pensando em me MATAR do coração? Pois, o que foi aquilo no 12 é Demais, eu fiquei uma semana pulando de felicidade e paguei o maior micão na Lan House CHORANDO! Adorei a indicação no blog, sim eu vi... hehehe Sem pressão, apesar do afastamento eu vou continuar a acompanhar as fic´s. Viu?

**Rapousa: **Acho que se a Gina namorou um deles foi o Colin, já que o Dênnis, é 3 ou 4 anos mais novo que o Harry. Castelo Animado, gostei... Ah, vou ser bem sincera, a história, e os personagens tem vida própria, tanto que eu tive que calar a boca do Harry de algum jeito, ele não para de da palpite!!! Oras, quem ele pensa que é? Falando sério, a história esta tomando novos rumos, a única coisa que não mudou ainda é o final, pq o resto tomou novos endereços. Qualquer duvida MSN... heheheh

**Death. A.: **Eu não quero matar ninguém, só matei o Tio Sev. para ele não ir para cadeia. Esse loiro ainda vai Ter MUITO ataque de ciúmes... hehehe até o MSN.

Manhã Sallaberry Pereira


	11. Bom Dia!

**Avisos: capitulos anteriores. **

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Bom Dia!**

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, Pansy!

-Draco?

-Com a diretora.

-Blaise?

-Não sei!

-Queria que ele estivesse aqui, não é?

-Não posso dizer que não!

-Tudo bem, vocês tiveram seu tempo, não seria hora-

-Não.

-Draco nunca ficará sabendo!

-Porquê? Já é hora!

-Não quero estragar a felicidade de ninguém.

-Quando mais cedo melhor!

-Ele é muito inseguro, o que eu vou dizer, olha aconteceu isso, bom, não foi culpa de ninguém, e foi melhor porque estamos todos juntos agora. Isso se ele não me enfeitiçar antes.

-Isso é um exagero.

-Ele enfeitiçou quase um 1/4 da escola, e você diz que é um exagero!?

-Blaise é amigo dele.

-Bom está aí mais um motivo para mantermos isso em sigilo.

-Ele vai ter que entender que você fez isso por ele.

-Ah ta! Dizer que eu tive um caso com o Blaise pelo bem dele... acho que ele vai me amaldiçoar antes de eu dizer qualquer outra coisa.

-Não o subestime, ele é sonserino.

-Mas anda parecendo um lufa-lufa.

-Efeito gravidez.

-Espero que dure até passar, ou eu enjoar. (n/a: frase estranha q nada, loucura mesmo!)

-Eu também.

-Hum... Sabe... eu ando precisando de um favor!?

-Que tipo?

-Um_ruivo_!

-Ou estão noivos, ou namorando, nada feito.

-Nem pense, mocinho. Nem _todos_ estão comprometidos.

-Ah, não, nem pensar...

-Porque?

-Você é uma garota!

-E daí?

-Ela também é!

-E?

-Acho que não fecha!

-Olha, quem diz... casado, de aliança, cerimônia, padrinho e gravidez!

-É diferente!

-Não é, não!

-Gina é uma menina inocente!

-Não me faça rir, Potter!

-Harry!

-Ok, Harry... o que te faz pensar que não? Teus beijinhos de herói?

-Até onde eu sei, ela gostava de garotos!

-Se gosta ou não, não é da minha conta... ainda! Mas de garotas, eu sei que gosta sim!

-O quê?

-E de mim também, ela só precisa ficar por perto.

-Quando? Como? Onde? Isso aconteceu?

-Penúltima batalha, fizemos mais que dormir no mesmo quarto. Mas ela me mata se souber que eu contei, nunca mais conseguir ficar a sós com ela para conversarmos!

-Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta, acho que ela está meio confusa... Vamos, ela ainda confia em ti.

-Não sei não, ela ainda me odeia pelo fim do namoro. E o Draco não gosta dela por perto.

-Ele vai gostar sim, se ela não tiver no teu pé!

-Não quer esperar ela se formar?

-Eu dou um jeito para você conversar com o Blaise de vez em quando.

-Isso é jogo sujo!

-Achei que já tinha se acostumado.

-Pensei que era minha amiga.

-E sou. Mas tenho vida sabia?

-Ok! Mas se o Draco tiver um ataque eu estou fora!

-Ele não vai ter!

-Você passou lá em casa!?

-Passei, a Hermione mal me deu 'oi', entretida com os livros da Tia Narcissa. Acho que ela estava traduzindo algo importante. Só disse: 'Draco... Harry... Hogwarts... Enfermaria.'. Acho que disse menos que isso! Agora não sei.

-Ela é assim mesmo, mas ela nunca vai achar nada demais.

-Como você sabe.

-Eu sei.

-Como?

-Ouvi por aí!

-Snape?

-_Não, Draco_! Eu te mato.

-Responde!

-Sim.

-O que ele disse?

-Que ficaria tudo bem.

-Só isso?

-Sim.

-Porque ele diria algo assim, não é o estilo dele! E como você sabe que é sobre a gravidez? E por que não disse antes? Está todo mundo louco, você sabe, só está faltando a Pomfrey comprar o caixão!

-Pansy, calma!

-Calma nada. Ta todo mundo apavorado!

-PANSY! Eu não sabia! Eu lembrei agora!

-Como assim?

-Snape disse que magia branca é natural. Que provém da natureza, nada que não for natural precisará de esforço e sacrifício.

-Então...

-Então, nada de mais vai acontecer. Isso acontece a milhares de anos, como disse a Mione, não pode ser magia negra, só branca! Vou ter meu filho ou filha, como uma mulher comum. Urgh!

-A Hermione precisará mais que isso.

-Não sei, mas as pesquisas são importantes, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com meu corpo ainda!

-Draco me disse que sua magia está desregulada!

-Sim, eu não sei o que vai acontecer, porém vou esperar com calma cada nova etapa. Lá vem ele...

Silêncio.

-Oi, Pansy, Harry, melhor?

-Oi, Draco. – disseram, inocentemente, juntos.

------------------

**N/A:**Isso foi um capitulo, só um pouquinho "versão econômica", mas em nenhum momento deixa de ser importante para estória, "segredos" deixam de ser segredos, pistas vão sumindo, nada é por nada, e por aí vai...

Gente, acho que eu nunca falei, mas isso sempre foi um teste, nunca achei que iria ter leitores como eu venho acompanhando. A fic é uma bagunça na minha cabeça, pois tem muitos mistérios e várias situações que estão prontas na cabeça, porem meu estilo é meio Nelson Rodrigues, então sempre vai ter o efeito surpresa na fic, não se preocupe é normal quanto a mim. Bom, eu escrevi meu primeiro lemon, mas não sei se terei coragem de colocar um aqui (quem quiser ler, dá um pulinho no meu profile. O nome da fic é **Você Decide:Camilo**).

**Tety Potter-Malfoy:** Ah… coitadinho dele preocupado, mas ele mereceu.

**Azmaria:** Sério!? Fiquei muito feliz quando li seu review, 2hras?! 2 dias?! Parabéns!!!! Leitura dinâmica. Muito obrigado, mas qual a diferença de DMxHP para HPxDM? Bem eu to sempre perdida em alguma coisa!

**Rapousa:** Hei, tu nem disse o nome da fic!? Boba! Bom, tu tava esperando um capitulo com explicações, desculpinha, mas ainda está longe uns capítulos como esse. Ah, os erros espero que esse tenha menos!

**Mirian Suzana:** Muito obrigada pelo review, quem não quer um Dray para si, ainda mais pacifico!!

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, sabe um review não faz mal a ninguém, e também ajuda na criatividade, para não abandonar as autoras!

Beijos para todos!


	12. AVISO

**AVISO! **

**_Queridos Leitores:_**

**Venho dar uma péssima notícia logo no começo de 2008.**

**Agapi Ek Oneiro, completou em 18 de novembro de 2007 (segundo minha beta) um ano, mas infelizmente eu ainda não conclui a fic. Então ela entrara em hiatus sem previsão. Porém acho necessário dar explicações sobre o ocorrido:**

**Agapi começou como uma one-shot e tomou força na minha imaginação, porém hoje quando eu olho para ela vejo um sonho, sonho de uma menina, vejo contos de fadas muito açucarados. No decorrer de 06/07 eu cresci muito, então minhas idéias já na batem mais com o projeto inicial, e as novas não se adaptam sem que torne a fic mais incompreensível do que já é. Errei muito no decorrer dela e não quero continuar cometendo tantos erros, então eu espero que vocês entendam.**

**Se alguém quiser saber alguma coisa, estou aberta a perguntas, meu msn é ****julinhahpereira (arroba) hotmail . com ;** **e pretendo responder todos as perguntas.**

**Bem provável que dentro de um ou dois meses, estarei com uma nova fic no ar, ela poderá se chamar Isabel Malfoy, uma AU não-mágica, e com muita morte... Ela vai trazer a história do casal principal durante a guerra civil na Inglaterra e os traumas que cada um dos personagens carrega.**

**Também tenho algumas pesquisas para eventuais fan fictions, mas nunca dei continuidade pois tinha muito medo de abandonar Agapi, bom, meu medo se realizou, então pretendo enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida.**

**Sinceros agradecimentos a todos.**

**Muito Obrigada**

**Manhã Sallaberry Pereira**

**XD**


End file.
